¿Debes darte por vencido?
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Primer fic! "En la peor de las situaciones, sin aliados y apunto de perder la esperanza ¿Debes darte por vencido?" Kakasaku Sasuke: por favor Sakura no te vayas de mi lado
1. Cuando de melancolia se trata

-Ahh, cada día es lo mismo. No sé por que me sigo torturando con esto, si se perfectamente que no puede ser-Sakura llevaba ya buen rato sentada al pie del puente, (donde solía reunirse el equipo7), empapada por la lluvia, aunque bueno, igual no le importaba mucho.

-¡Diablos! No puedo creer…que no se halla dado cuenta, después de todo siempre intenté ser la mejor alumna… por él. Ahh… en fin, no lo culpo, siempre estuve detrás de Sasuke, de seguro cuando él se fue, suponía que seguía pensando en él, "mi amor platónico". Vaya que da vueltas la vida; antes a pesar de que Sasuke estaba al lado mío, se me hacía inalcanzable, ahora de verdad que mi amor, sí es platónico-

Suspira profundamente, esperando con esto, descargar todo su dolor.

-Bueno, igual no es que me haya esforzado mucho, por que se diera cuenta, en el fondo siempre guardé mi distancia, pues… ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué demonios vivo con este dolor? ¡Estúpida contradicción! Tenía y aún ahora tengo miedo a que me ame, porque se que no puede ser, él…él no, me amaría-

Dice mientras una lágrima corre por su aterciopelada mejilla. Se secó las demás lágrimas que amenazaban con seguir, trató de arreglarse y puso su mejor sonrisa (que aunque falsa, bien era bastante convincente).

-Ahh, vamos-

Suspira nuevamente, pero esta vez para tratar de darse ánimos.

-Anda Sakura, al menos, le conociste, y puedes verlo… de lejos. ¿Que esperabas?, ¿una confesión? ¿Qué estuviera al pie de tu ventana, con un ramo de flores y se te declarara? Esas son ridiculeces y lo sabes.-

Con sus delicadas manos secaba el ultimo vestigio de las ya desaparecidas lagrimas, aunque por la lluvia ni siquiera se notaran, para ella era importante borrar todo rastro que quedara de ellas.

-Bien, he tomado una decisión. Adiós mi eterno amor, soy demasiado cobarde, prefiero ser tu amiga a no ser parte de tu vida en absoluto-

Nuestro amor solo podrá ser en ese bello momento, en donde uno esta a punto de despertar, pero sigue recordando que soñaba. Ese es el lugar donde te estaré esperando.

Te amo, y adiós para siempre…Hatake Kakashi.

Con las fuerzas ya vencidas, se levantó de entre el puente y emprendió camino a casa con la cabeza gacha y el corazón hecho pedazos.

* * *

Lo se lo se lo se me quedo muy "para cortarse las venas" pero el siguiente no esta tan mal de veras, prometo actualizarlo pronto, pero si de veras les gusto, o simplemente quieren comentar algo, lo que sea dejenme un review vale, asi me animo a continuar aqui en FanFiction como escritora ¿vale?


	2. Cuando el universo conspira

Capitulo 2 "Cuando el universo conspira parte I"

Un hermoso amanecer se deja ver desde el monte Hokage Konoha acoge lo que promete ser un día soleado para todos los habitantes, los aldeanos se levantan ya para recibir el día, al parecer un poco de sol puede lograr maravillas en las personas pues todos se levantaron de un humor agradable, pero entre todas esas sonrisas matutinas una chica camina con la cabeza gacha, escondiendo la mirada, y obviamente no tan alegre, como el resto de Konoha.

Sakura Haruno caminaba rumbo al campo de entrenamiento numero tres, con los ánimos por los suelos al parecer recién había despertado , la Hokage la llamo para informarle de una misión, y bueno no es que no la emocionara eso de viajar un poco para despejar la mente, pero le había perturbado algo la idea de "sus compañeros de misión" pues Naruto se había ido de viaje, en una misión secreta, y Sai fue solicitado para regresar a ANBU, lo que significaba que el único miembro restante del Kakashi Team era precisamente… Kakashi, ¿Cómo ponerle buena cara con lo que recién había decidido? Buena pregunta, sin embargo decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y así que opto por, aparentar después de todo era lo más simple

-Wow que milagro Kakashi-sensei no ha llegado, - el sarcasmo era mas que evidente en su tono de voz- bien solo me sentare aquí a esperarlo, unas 6 horas- respondía al viento mientras se sentaba al pie de un árbol

Habían pasado ya 3 horas y la peli rosa ya estaba en su segundo sueño, durmiendo plácidamente debajo del frondoso árbol, cuando un poof y una nube de humo interrumpieron su sueño.

-Humm? ¿Que? … Vuelve en unas dos horas- contesto casi por inercia pensándose en otro lugar.

-¿?

- Lo siento Kakashi-sensei no quise decir eso es solo que pensé que estaba… yo lo lamento es solo que…- respondia ya medio despierta, intentando levantarse tan presurosamente que cayo de nuevo al suelo tratando de excusarse inútilmente frente al enmascarado-, no lo esperaba tan… temprano- Decía velozmente ya levantándose de un súbito salto

-Bueno días también Sakura, igualmente me da gusto de verte otra vez, pero ¿A que te refieres con temprano voy tres horas tarde?, claro con una magnifica excusa pero al fin y al cabo tarde-

-Lo siento si emm… buenos días, y si me da gusto verlo- sonrojada, con el cabello revuelto y confundida, se veía tan vulnerable frente a Kakashi, quien estaba seguro, y despreocupado frente a la nerviosa kunoichi,

-Si quieres vuelvo en dos horas para que termines de descansar- le sonrió tiernamente, tras su mascara.

- No, no yo…- movía agitadamente sus manos-lo que pasa es que usted me… me… sorprendió- Lo cual en cierta parte era cierto, pues Sakura aun no estaba preparada para ver a Kakashi, al menos no psicologicamente

-Ok entonces si no te importa comencemos con la misión vale?-

-¡Hi!- se limito a contestar

- Bueno es simple solo tenemos que escoltar al hijo del señor feudal del país de la Luna, tal vez te traiga viejos recuerdos, sobre la misión que tuvimos junto con Lee y Naruto hace algunos años-

Hay Dios vaya que se acordaba de esa misión, por que después de todo y a pesar de su vida como ninja ¿Cuántas veces una tipa con apariencia de niña ha estado a punto de matarte?,

y por sobre todo como olvidar lo mucho que se preocupo cuando Kakashi casi queda petrificado por un raro jutsu, tan solo de recordarlo se le encogía el corazón no podía no quería imaginarlo congelado para siempre, vuelto una mera escultura de roca solida y no otra cosa…el olvidarse para siempre de su hermosa sonrisa y el terrible miedo de perderlo para siempre

-"Ay no otra vez estoy pensando en Kakashi-sensei como lo que no debería y el parece que se ha dando cuenta por que se me ha quedado viendo, ay no ay no rápido Sakura piensa una buena excusa"-

-¿Sakura? ¿Te ocurre algo? Estas, ¿estas llorando?- preguntaba con ansiedad marcada en su voz, mientras se acercaba a la ojijade

Y lo que faltaba.

-¿Humm? Esto- Dijo señalando el rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos- "Rayos y Tenia que pasar hoy¿ no?". Ahh no Kakashi, lo que pasa es que como estaba dormida y todavía no se me quita bien el sueño pues ya sabe que, los ojos se ponen lloroso pero no se preocupe- Decía mientras marcaba distancia entre ambos con un paso hacia atrás, ya que había notado la intenciones del portador del Sharingan para acercarse aun mas a ella para tratara de saber si mentia.

- ¿Que…dijiste?- pregunto curioso

- Que no se preocupara es normal, pasa todo el tiempo-

- no ¿Como me llamaste?

-Lo siento no entiendo la pregunta- y en serio no la entendía, pero debía ser algo malo puesto que Kakashi se había puesto nervioso.

-Me llamaste Kakashi, me hablaste de tu-

-¿De veras?, Gomen nasai Kakashi-sensei no fue mi intención la verdad es que no me di cuenta- comentaba esta poniendo una sonrisa visiblemente nerviosa, mientras un ataque de risa se hacia presente en ella- "Y sigo con lo mismo T_T ¡¡rayos!! Esta vez de verdad no me di cuenta de cómo lo llame, que torpe ahora que va a pensar, rápido Sakura excúsate- No volverá a pasar, en serio- Esta vez lo dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz pues de verdad no quería que el peli plateado sospechara nada

-No, si no es un regaño, simplemente me agrado como sonó, deberías llamarme así, ¿No crees?, es más cómodo y corto, además tú y yo nos conocemos de años Sakura-

-¿Qué?... bueno si así lo prefiere, digo prefieres Kakashi, por mi esta bien- Y el portador del Sharingan solo se limito a mostrarle una sonrisa a través de su ojo visible

-Pero bueno basta de familiaridades, esta a punto de llegar el hijo del feudal, así que prepárate para la misión, no es gran cosa, solo que su padre esta algo temeroso de que bandidos en el camino interrumpan la llegada de su hijo-

-"Ay dios se veía tan sexi vestido con su uniforme de jonnin, ella se estaba muriendo de ganas por besarlo, pero no debía, se lo había propuesto él era solo su maestro y ya, y lo peor del caso, lo que en verdad la hacia arder de coraje, era que él no sabia cuanto le podía afectar su sola presencia"

"aaahhhh basta Sakura ya deja de pensar en eso"

-Ahí viene- dijo señalando hacia el camino

-¿Quién?- dijo Sakura mirando para todas partes con una kunai en la mano

-Jeje, cuanta atención le prestas a tu viejo sensei-

"si supieras T_T" – pensó rápidamente la ojijade

-Es el hijo del feudal, de quien te estaba hablando- le decía comprensivamente a la kunoichi mientras le bajaba la kunai

-Ahh si emm… ya lo sabía solo probaba si me estabas poniendo atención-

-Si claro, ¿Como no?-

-Konnichiwa Kakashi-sempai, yo soy el hijo del señor feudal, mi nombre es Daisuke Hiraguizawa y quien es la dulce señorita, es bastante bonita- DIijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Sakura

-Me llamo…-

-Se llama Sakura, y ella será tu escolta también- Dijo Kakashi de manera cortante, y comenzó a andar sin decir una palabra

-¿Qué ocurría?- Podría jurar seguir dormida bajo el árbol, por que había escuchado a Kakashi responderle a un chico de alto mando de forma ¿Acida? ¿Y tajante?, quizás hasta se había ¿enojado? ¿Por el simple hecho de preguntar por ella?,

Pero el nunca se enojaba, ni se impacientaba, jamás era grosero, siempre era todo un caballero incluso frente a sus adversarios y mas si no lo eran ¿Por qué se comporto de esa manera? ¿Tanto le desagradaba ser visto con ella?

Y eso la entristecía aun más.

Daisuke pareció notarlo, lo que provoco que le sonriera de manera provocativa a la peli rosada.

-Parece que tu sensei, ya ha empezado la misión sin nosotros Saku. ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad?-

-Claro- le contesto con una sonrisa, aparentemente amable, porque después de todo él no tenia la culpa de que ella se estuviera muriendo por dentro

-¿Van a quedarse ahí parados todo el día?- Se escucho a lo lejos la voz del portador del Sharingan-Sakura la misión ha empezado, eres una ninja, cumple tu misión y no te distraigas-

-iie- respondió entrecortadamente Sakura mientras le indicaba a Daisuke con un gesto de mano que emprendiera la marcha

o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ok no es que ya estuviera cansada, para nada, era una kunoichi, entrenada por la mismísima Legenda Hokage, pero simplemente se preguntaba, ¿Por que ya llevaban todo el dia sin haber probado bocado? Después de todo solo se preocupaba por el hijo del feudal

"Ahora que veo bien a Daisuke-kun se parece un poco a Sasuke, bueno en lo físico por que el si es amable, haber veamos, tiene los ojos y el cabello azabache, un punto a mi favor, también tiene esa pálida piel como de mármol, otro punto a mi favor y para acabar con mi teoría también usa mucho el color azul, y esa pose de chico lindo, vaya es lindo recordar a un viejo amigo, me pregunto que será de Sasuke, tan solo espero que sea feliz"

Daisuke de repente se sintió observado y giro a su izquierda, donde se encontraba la ninja y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

Se puede saber por que tanto interés en mi Saku-chan?, y no es que me moleste, al contrario, me alaga que una hermosa jovencita me mire con tanta curiosidad, pero quisiera saber el por que

A Sakura inmediatamente se el subieron los colores al rostro al saberse descubierta, pero como se le habían acabado las excusas decidió ser honesta con el chico

Bueno la verdad es que te pareces mucho a alguien muy familiar para mi, te pareces mucho a un amigo mío, eso es todo

Y justo cuando Daisuke estaba punto de preguntar algo, fue interrumpido por Kakashi quien paro en seco.

Es hora de descansar comeremos en ese pueblo que se ve bajando esta colina y mañana partiremos, entendido?- se limito a decir

Hai- fue lo único que contestaron ambos

Y bien así llega el final de Cuando el universo conspira parte I, si parte uno, por que hay una segunda parte, en fin lamento deberás el haber tardado en subirlo, pero bueno, lo que pasa es que ya había escrito la segunda parte y hasta el final, pero los perdí T_T y no recuerdo muy bien que decían, (es lo malo de ser distraída) se supone que por eso escribo mis historias por que tiendo a olvidarlas, pero bueno me tomo mucho volver a tomar el hilo de historia.

Por cierto en afán de hacerme publicidad, tengo otro fic uno que subiré pronto, también es kakasaku, pero quisiera que votaran por mi siguiente pareja, que pareja quieren y yo escribiré sobre ella n.n

Por cierto cambie mi nombre antes era Dangerousangel6 pero como que era medio largo para andarlo escribiendo o recordando así que decidí cambiarlo por Lilith's angel6, ósea el ángel de Lilith, espero no les cause problemas

A todos lo que leyeron este fanfic en serio gracias, me animaron a continuar aquí,

*Gracias Nicki, un comentario corto, pero genial por que fue el primero que recibí T_T

*Gracias Angy Hatake, me hiciste reír con lo de la lechuga

*Gracias Neqqo~qriss, y bueno se que quedo algo corto pero tratare de hacer cada vez mas largo los fics, y si lo se de repente como que es medio típico y a veces increíble el que Kakashi se la pase enamorado todo el tiempo de Sakura, ahh y con respecto al lemmon gomen nasai pero no soy muy buena en eso sin embargo practicara vale

*Gracias Katia por los consejos

Y gracias a los anónimos, si es que alguno lo leyó, no sean malos y dejen reviews vale?


	3. Ella es mi amiga ¿Cierto?

A Sakura inmediatamente se el subieron los colores al rostro al saberse descubierta, pero como se le habían acabado las excusas decidió ser honesta con el chico

Bueno la verdad es que te pareces mucho a alguien muy familiar para mi, te pareces mucho a un amigo mío, eso es todo

Y justo cuando Daisuke estaba punto de preguntar algo, fue interrumpido por Kakashi quien paro en seco.

Es hora de descansar comeremos en ese pueblo que se ve bajando esta colina y mañana partiremos, ¿Entendido?- se limitó a decir

Hai- fue lo único que contestaron ambos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ella es mi amiga ¿Cierto?

Durante el camino al pueblo, nadie hablo, pues se había formado en el ambiente una espesa neblina de incomodidad, y sobre todo para Kakashi pues el no estaba acostumbrado a sobre llevar esta situación, la verdad es que ni el mismo entendía el por que había tratado de manera tan despectiva al pobre chico, lo único que sabia es que no quería para nada que Sakura estuviese cerca suyo.

Por que, ¡¡¡Dios!!! Sakura era todavía una niña, ingenua y atolondrada, era tan fácil engañarla, y el chico tenia que ¿20?, ¿24 años? nada comparado con los 17 de Sakura, además quien sabe que clase de mañas tendría, era el hijo del señor feudal después de todo, aunque pensándolo bien el mismo tenia mas o menos la edad de Daisuke, quizás algo mas de años pero mas o menos.

Ya llegamos, nos hospedaremos en esa posada-se delimito a decir, el peli plateado –

Emm… ¿Kakashi-sempai?, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- pregunto respetuosamente el niño del feudal

Ya la estas haciendo ¿No?-

Emm… bueno, quizás luego- respondió tímido al darse cuenta del no tan buen humor del shinobi

"Pobre Sakura sigue siendo una niña, como la que conocí cuando recién inicio el equipo siete, bueno obviamente es mas fuerte, y cambio mucho físicamente también, pero sigue enamorada del renegado Uchiha, ella dice que no, pero se le nota tanto"

¡Vaya que bonita posada!, parece un pueblo bastante simple, pero Wow se ve bastante acogedora- de repente la voz de la kunoichi lo saco inmediatamente de su ensimismamiento

Bien Sakura, Daisuke, yo iré a pedir las habitaciones, estoy seguro que podre conseguir una habitación propia para cada uno, este pueblo no es muy popular, así que supongo que tendrán espacio suficiente-

Nee, Saku-chan –

El shinobi de cabellera plateada paro en seco solamente para escuchar lo que decían.

¿No crees que me quedaré desprotegido si duermo solo? Tal vez deberías quedarte conmigo a hacerme compañía

Ehh? Dai...su...ke...kun- un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura

Kakashi de verdad quería golpear a ese chico, mira que confiancitas

Daisuke-san, tiene razón no debería quedarse solo- sonrió apaciblemente el dueño del Sharingan

¿En serio?- preguntaron ambos al unisonó, y antes de que Sakura pudiese protestar el peli plateado continuo

Sí, Daisuke-san y yo compartiremos habitación, naturalmente con camas separadas, así, yo cuidare de Daisuke-san desde el interior y tu Sakura puedes vigilar un ataque exterior, si se diera el caso- la sonrisa paso a ser maliciosa

Kakashi-sempai de verdad que no es necesario, pensándolo bien puedo dormir solo- movía apresuradamente las manos el hijo del feudal para mostrar nerviosamente su desaprobación ante tal idea

"_De ninguna manera voy a permitir que este pervertido se aproveche de mi inocente alumna, bueno compañera, si estoy con el puedo evitar que este se le acerque o intente algo en la noche"_

Sin excusas, será mejor que pida las habitaciones, se esta haciendo de noche, pero Sakura-chan ¿Puedes hacerlo tu misma? Tu eres mas amable que yo probablemente consigas mas rápido las habitaciones

Ha..hai! Kakashi-sensei… digo Kakashi-kun- tardo en responder la de jade mirada

Mientras ambos observaban como se retiraba la chica, de repente un aura tensa se formo alrededor, y no es que a Daisuke le diera miedo el estar frente a Kakashi, para nada, pero el aura asesina en torno suyo empezaba a incomodarle un poco, sobre todo por que iba dirigida a él.

¿Kakashi-sempai? ¿Puedo hacerle ahora esa pregunta?-

Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Daisuke-san-

Nee… Saku-chan ¿Qué es para ti?-

No estoy obligado a contestar esa pregunta, y pensándolo mejor, eso a ti no te incumbe-

Bueno, quizá tenga razón, pero, lo pregunto por que Saku-chan se ve muy triste cuando, usted la ignora, como por ejemplo, hoy, durante nuestro viaje, creo que si a usted le importa Saku-chan debería ser mas amable con ella, sobre todo si quiere algo mas que amistad con ella-

Te equivocas, Sakura-chan es amiga mía, nada mas-

Vaya eso al peli plateado si que le calo ¿Cómo se atrevía este mocoso a insinuar cosas incoherentes, que no venían ni al caso?

Eso solo lo sabe usted Kakashi-sempai, pero bueno, si no quiere contestarme a mi, contésteselo a usted mismo, ¿Qué es Sakura para usted? Y si de verdad le importa-

Ambos hombres callaron pues la peli rosada ya regresaba de pedir las reservaciones, ella se veía muy feliz, pero Dios era cierto Sakura estaba evitando el mirar a Kakashi a la cara.

"Rayos ¿Ahora que hice? Realmente habré ofendido a Sakura-chan? Tal vez ella ha querido estar con Daisuke y yo no se lo he permitido

Dispuestos los tres a subir a sus habitaciones, emprendieron el camino a las escaleras que los llevarían a ellas

Sakura-chan debo hablar contigo, sobre…algo, te espero afuera- Sentenció el ninja que copia, mientras daba la vuelta y se iba

Nee… Saku-chan deberías apresurarte no querrás hacer esperar a tu sensei ¿Cierto?- dijo Daisuke tan solo para hacerla salir de su letargo, pues llevaba un rato sin moverse.

-Ha...hai – se contestó, dándose la vuelta para seguir el mismo camino que su antiguo sensei, minutos atrás

x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0x-0-x-0-x-0 x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0x-0-x-0-x-0 x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0x-0-x-0-x-0

Sakura-chan, yo solo , quería, pedirte disculpas, no se si hice algo mal para que te enojaras, pero noto que recientemente mi presencia te incomoda

No, Kakashi-kun es solo que estoy nerviosa por la misión, se que no es muy peligrosa pero…

Estas enamorada- afirmó

Yo… deberás lo siento Kakashi-kun, yo no pensé que se fuera a dar cuenta, en serio pero es que no pude evitarlo… yo simplemente… no pude, tienes que comprenderme, juro que lo voy a olvidar pronto- se excuso rápidamente la Kunoichi de cabellera rosada, con lagrimas en los ojos y la esperanza de no ser descubierta

no te preocupes, esta bien, a mi no me afecta, tienes derecho a ser feliz ¿no? , por mi no te preocupes no interferiré mas entre ustedes dos- sonrió de manera compasiva- se que tarde un poco en darme cuenta, pero es que no soy muy perceptivo en ese aspecto-

¿?

El se parece tanto a nuestro Sasuke ¿Verdad?-

¿Quién?- obviamente estaba confundida, ¿por que cambiar repentinamente el tema? Desde que inicio la platica, debió perderse en algún momento

Daisuke, comprendo que quizá le quiera por eso, o ¿No?-

Emm… si…si- trato de expresar de manera segura, ¡fiuf! estaba salvada- justo eso era, y creí que no había sido obvia- empezó a reír nerviosamente

Bien debemos descansar, mañana continuaremos-

Espera… Kakashi-kun quiero preguntarte algo, si…si te enamoraras de alguien… alguien a quien te es imposible amar por que el no te ama, ¿Qué harías?

Bueno, no hay nada imposible en el amor mi pequeña Sakura- revolvió sus cabellos, como hacia años cuando realmente era pequeña

Pero y ¿Si tu prometiste olvidarle?

Seria absurdo, por que el poder amar es un regalo, es un privilegio y aquel que lo desperdicia, es un verdadero tonto, además como estaría yo tan seguro de que no me ama, dime ¿Acaso le pregunté?

No lo hiciste- expresó Sakura de forman triste

Bien, debería hacerlo ¿No?-

Pero se arruinaría tu amistad con esa persona, y tu no quieres perderle

Vale la pena arriesgarse, además si esa persona es de verdad tan especial, no tendrá motivos para enfadarse conmigo, al contrario entenderá mis sentimientos y me ayudaría a sobrellevarlos-

Frente a las afueras de la posada, sobre un camino de piedras dirigidas a la entrada del mesón, con las copas de los arboles protegiéndolos del frio y la luz de la luna menguante sobre ellos, de pronto Sakura entendió todo, y sonrió, por haberlo hecho, sonrió frente a Kakashi

Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón Kakashi-kun, gracias- desprevenidamente y a costa de todo pronostico, la kunoichi abrazo a su antiguo sensei, y su sonrisa se ensancho aún mas.

Dio media vuelta hacia la entrada y se despidió, con un gesto de mano, pero no sin antes pronunciar

Nee, Kakashi-kun?- el aludido giro el rostro para mirarla- ¿Alguna vez te haz enamorado?

El desconcierto inundó de repente la mente del cuestionado

No importa- sonrió nuevamente,- Lo descubriré yo misma, buenas noches-

La chica de mirada esmeralda, finalmente entro y dejo a Kakashi parado frente a la entrada, tratando de encontrar la respuesta, a la pregunta mas difícil de su vida

"Pensándolo bien, jamás me había detenido a pensar, sobre eso- la pregunta callo como un balde de agua fría, siendo acompañada, con la primera de esa noche, esa que parecía ser interminable _¿Qué es Sakura para mi?_

_Ella es mi amiga ¿Cierto? _

Ok era momento de ver esto desde su punto clínico, el era un genio, pero no podía ver su situación por estar viviéndola, era hora de observarse como si de un extraño se tratara.

_Esta claro que quiero a Sakura-chan, por que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos cuando Naruto y Sasuke se fueron de la villa, vivimos muchas misiones juntos y todo eso. Pero es solo mi amiga._

_Ella me curó incontables ocasiones durante la batalla, incluso, arriesgando su propia vida, se lo agradeceré siempre, a pesar de haberme preocupado mucho, cada vez que lo hacia. Sin embargo ella es solo mi amiga._

_Tanto ella como yo vivimos momentos difíciles y siempre nos apoyamos, la partida de Sasuke, la muerte del tercero, la ida de Naruto… en fin innumerables momentos dolorosos, y ambos estuvimos siempre uno al lado del otro. Por eso ella es mi amiga_

_Ella sabe cosas de mi, que ningún otro conoce, yo se cosas que ella, jamás revelaría a otro, yo la escuche llorar, ella me consoló en silencio, a pesar de yo no decir nada, por eso nos volvimos amigos._

_Un momento ¿Por qué intento desesperadamente convencerme de esto? Si lo sé, lo se y punto, algo no anda bien, bueno no ha andado bien desde hace unos meses, por que viéndolo del otro lado, ¿Por qué ella sabe todo eso de mi? Digo tengo mas amigos, y ni ellos saben muchas cosas de mi, nadie jamás me vio derrumbado, salvo ella ¿Por qué se lo permití?_

De un solo salto, subió al árbol frente a la puerta corrediza, de la habitación superior de Sakura, donde ella yacía dormida sobre la cama, vista desde afuera gracias a la enorme ventana en la pared

Ahh

_Sakura, amiga mía, me duele reconocerlo, ahora que lo se… pero tú, solo vives para él, y Sasuke siempre lo supo, creo que media aldea lo supo, y aun así él se atrevió a romper tu corazón, si él te viera como yo lo hago en este momento, de ninguna manera te habría dejado._

_Y no entiendo el por que me da tanta rabia el saber que él no te ha visto temblar y llorar de noche, que ese niño que tiene tu amor no te ve sufrir como yo lo hice… como yo lo hago._

_¿Por qué me interesa todo esto? Por que eres mi amiga, si lo eres, por que rayos no puedo sacarte de mi mente, por que sentir celos de cualquier varón que se acerca a ti. Por que todavía eres una niña, y yo debo protegerte, es mi respuesta natural._

_Sin embargo, un amigo no se interesa de esa manera por otro amigo, esto me sigue llevando a la pregunta inicial ¿Qué eres para mí entonces?_

_Tú… eres la persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado, la única capaz de evitar que sea mas perezoso de lo debido, eres una atadura, por que simplemente no puedo deslindarme de ti, no obstante, te convertiste también en la atadura que me mantiene unido a esta vida, mi fuerza, lo que me hace volver a casa. _

_Contradictoriamente, eres la única que con una simple mirada me vuelve vulnerable. ¿Cómo definirte entonces? Si significas tantas cosas tan opuestas._

_Súbitamente caí en la cuenta, todo me llevaba a una misma cosa, que descubrí algo muy importante al llegar a ti, algo que sin quererlo y sin darme cuenta sucedió irremediablemente, tardé en darme cuenta, pero, todo llega a un mismo sitio, a una misma conclusión, contigo descubrí que puedo amar a alguien, y ese alguien es nada menos que mi amiga._

_Pero esto no esta bien, y el que me haya dado cuenta, no cambia las cosas en absoluto, por que, bueno, eres mi alumna, aunque ya no más, eso es un punto a mi favor, pese a que no me importa la edad, tu eres muy joven y no me amas, punto en contra, la balanza se nivela, eso no me ayuda, y estoy peor que antes. Al menos antes no sabia, y lo que no sabes no puede dolerte._

_¿Cómo diablos se me fue a ocurrir quererte? Hay cien mil millones de personas en el mundo, y de ti me tenía que enamorar ¿no? Mal karma digo yo, ¡Rayos! Ojalá existiese una cura para el amor, desafortunadamente no la hay, y mi reciente dolor se vuelve cada vez mas fuerte, lo mismo que mi sentir por ti._

_¿Qué demo…? Esta llorando, ¿Por qué lo hace? , mi hermosa niña, ¿Por qué lloraras? ¿Quién se habrá atrevido a hacer llorar a esos divinos ojos?_

Kakashi mira atento desde el pie del árbol, frente a la ventana, como una aun dormida Sakura, arrebata bruscamente de su rostro las lágrimas que amenazan con seguir saliendo

_Incluso en tus sueños tienes miedo y vergüenza de mostrarte débil_

_¿Me pregunto que estarás soñando? ¿Es algo tan perturbador como para hacerte lloras así? Quizás continúes enamorada de Sasuke, y es con él precisamente con quien sueñas y por el por que lloras, quizá sufres de nuevo por su indiferencia, por que nunca te amo, ese recuerdo, dime ¿Aún ahora te acompaña? Déjalo ir mi flor de cerezo._

_Ahh te comprendo, quizás estés igual de desesperada que yo, desesperada, por que no te aman._

_Me duele tanto verte así, y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, al diablo con las reglas, no voy a dejarte sola, bien dije yo…_

"_**En este mundo los que quebrantan las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria"**_

_Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me correspondas, para que no sufras más por tu soledad, yo jamás voy a renunciar a ti, yo… No voy a darme por vencido._

Y tan de repente, tan espontáneamente como apareció, desapareció, esta vez, con un nuevo conocimiento de si mismo, esta vez con un objetivo en mente

x-0-x-0-x-0x-0-x0-x0-x0-x0-x0-x0

x

x

x

Así termina mi tercer capitulo, primeramente y como les había dicho debería llamarse "Cuando el universo conspira parte II" pero ya al haberlo terminado, este titulo me pareció mas correcto, ¿No creen? Espero deberás que les este gustando mi fic, por que para ser honesta como que cambia mucho ¿Verdad? Empezó muy melancólico, en fin como ya lo ven si me animan con reviews, actualizo mas rápido, por que me alegra mucho que alguien lea mi historia, y pues si nadie la lee, indudablemente la abandonare (Llámenlo chantaje XD)

Quiero agradecerle mucho todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, eso me animo!!!

Gracias Str Mercury, tienes razón, el no tener idea de lo que sientes es emocionante, por eso preferí que los personajes se tomaran su tiempo para decidir que onda, gracias por la recomendación a mi también me fascina el Kakasaku, y lo seguiré escribiendo XD, y gracias por dejar dos reviews

Katia muchísimas gracias, por seguir esta historia, y respecto a Sasuke no lo se aun no estoy muy segura, pero en la otra historia que escribo el si aparece, estoy segura que te gustara, espero te des tiempo para leerla

Gracias también a ti k2008sempai , si lo se es divertido ver a un hombre celoso n.n!

Y gracias a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos de verdad, gracias Brenda Hyuga XD, raxii, y Lindmie, recuerden dejarme reviews ok, anímenme y continuare escribiendo, ¡!!!!!!

UN FUERTE ABRAZO DE LILITH'S ANGEL PARA USTEDES


	4. Cuando las cosas empeoran

_-X-ANTERIORMENTE –X-_

_Ahh te comprendo, quizás estés igual de desesperada que yo, desesperada, por que no te aman._

_Me duele tanto verte así, y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, al diablo con las reglas, no voy a dejarte sola, bien dije yo…_

"_**En este mundo los que quebrantan las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria"**_

_Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me correspondas, para que no sufras más por tu soledad, yo jamás voy a renunciar a ti, yo… No voy a darme por vencido._

Y tan de repente, tan espontáneamente como apareció, desapareció, esta vez, con un nuevo conocimiento de si mismo, esta vez con un objetivo en mente

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Cuando las cosas empeoran**

Un nuevo día se asomaba hacia el horizonte, o bueno eso debía hacer por que la verdad no se veía nada de sol, estaba sumamente nublado, con altas probabilidades de lluvia, y la neblina alrededor no daba muchas esperanzas de poder ver el sol prontamente.

Sakura Haruno, estaba en su quinto sueño, uno muy hermoso, en donde claro para variar, su fantasía se hacia realidad, pero cierto la realidad es dura y justo cuando en su perfecto sueño, un apasionado Kakashi esta a punto de besarla la despertó un estruendoso…

-¡¡Sakura tenemos que irnos de prisa!!- gritaba a modo de orden el peli plateado

-Kakashi-kun ¿Sucede algo?, que ocurre, por que la orden tan repentina- decía la de mirada jade mientras se alistaba. Fue fácil estaba medio vestida, así que solo tomo su calzado y sus cosas, mientras buscaba rápidamente su bandana

- Una tormenta se acerca, viene directo hacia acá, debemos partir de inmediato y terminar la misión, falta un día para llegar a la aldea de la Luna Creciente, Daisuke estará a salvo ahí, y nosotros también-

-¿Pero no será riesgoso viajar? ¿No seria mejor quedarnos y esperar a que pase la tormenta?-

-No, Sakura la tormenta pegara justo en este punto, la gente esta evacuando, y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, al menos en la aldea de la Luna, no golpeara tan fuerte, anda alístate de prisa, yo iré por Daisuke-san, y en seguida nos vamos ¿Entendido?-

-Hai-

Miro hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación, y era cierto una intempestuosa tormenta seguro se acercaba, como pudo no notarlo antes, genial que mejor que un clima así para poder…

Sacudió la cabeza esperando dispersar esos pensamientos. Ya había terminado de prepararse así que salió a encontrarse con los chicos.

-¿Sakura estas lista? ¿Daisuke tu igual?

-hai- respondieron al unísono

-Bien por que a partir de hoy hasta el anochecer no pararemos ok, Daisuke-san debes subir a mi espalda así llegaremos mas pronto-

-Kakashi-kun…

-Estaré bien Sakura-chan

_"y dale con el Sakura-chan ¿Que deberás si me veo tan joven como para que me diga cría? ¡¡Shanaroo!!"_

Eso no era bueno Kakashi todavía la creía una niña pequeña, ayer se lo dejo muy claro con la típica caricia en la cabeza y ahora desde que comenzaron a misión la llama otra vez Sakura-chan"

-¿Sakura-chan?

Sus compañeros ya habían partido y ella estaba en la quinta nube

-emm gomen nasai ya voy

Y así paso durante todo el día, ni conversaron, ni descansaron, ni siquiera disminuyeron el paso, la tormenta arreciaba a cada rato, las gotas de lluvia se volvían cada vez mas gruesas, todos respiraron aliviados, La Aldea de la Luna, se vislumbraba ya bastante cerca, el temporal había aumentado incluso haciendo en el camino unos pequeños caudales de rio, apenas unas pequeñas venas, pero lo suficiente grandes como para hacer resbalar a cualquiera, que no tuviera experiencia.

Incluso a los que la tenían…

-¡¡Ahh!!

Con un rápido movimiento el peli plateado detuvo la inminente caída de Sakura, hacia el fango, soltando desprevenidamente a Daisuke en el proceso

-Sakura-chan, debes tener mas cuidado

Mm el clima variaba mucho el humor de las personas, puede que incluso su sentido de razón común, pues Daisuke se encontraba observando algo maravillado, pero bastante sonrojado, Kakashi que volteo a verlo, acordándose de cómo se desprendió de el tan solo se preguntaba que ocurría, ¿Por que lo miraba tan extrañado?

El portador del Sharingan volteo, para cuestionar a Sakura, sin embargo se encontró con la cara de frente de esta, faltaban apenas unos 3 cm para que se besaran y ella estaba totalmente roja.

Fue entonces cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta de la situación, y como si de un repentino hallazgo se tratara, descubrió por que Daisuke estaba sonrojado, y no era para menos, Kakashi tenia su mano posada en la cintura de la kunoichi, mientras su otra mano sostenía muy cerca de la mejilla de esta su mano izquierda, lo incomodo del asunto es que para evitar que Sakura cayera Kakashi la halo muy fuerte, provocando que la camisa de la peli rosada… se rompiera, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior.

_"Kakashi-sensei" El rubor subió apresuradamente a su rostro apoderándose de sus mejillas_

_Inner: ¿Que diablos esta mirando?_

_"Wow se ve tan lindo desde tan cerca, se que prometí olvidarlo, pero… pero es que se ve tan adorable así todo sonrojado, ahh"_

_Inner: ¿? ¿Sonrojado? ¿Que estará viendo que se ha puesto así?_

_"Diablos aquí hace frio, Un momento ¿Frio?"_

-¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- _

Sakura se separo lo más rápido que pudo de Kakashi, cubriendo con ambas manos su recientemente expuesto pecho, descubriendo así lo que había provocado el frio, y el sonrojo del jounin.

El peli plateado, había quedado como una piedra clavada en el mismo lugar y posición en el que se había quedado.

-Sakura, yo… lo siento…emm… yo no…. deberás no quise… yo no estaba mirando…- dijo recuperando tanto su cordura, como su vergüenza

-No… no te preocu…pes, fue, un accidente, fue… mi culpa. Sera mejor que sigamos- _"ay no no no no maldita suerte, por que me pasan estas cosas a mi T_T_

_*//* Que pena"_

- ¿Quieres mi camisa Saku-chan? Esta haciendo demasiado frio-

-Gracias Daisuke-san pero Sakura, no necesita tus atenciones, además a tu padre no le gustara que llegues resfriado- Dijo con una aparente calma, y caballerosidad, pero con un deje de rivalidad aflorando en su voz

-Ten Sakura-chan, así no habrá necesidad de que ninguno de ustedes se enferme, yo estaré bien pues traigo ropa extra.- Le sonrió el peli plateado ofreciéndole con la mano derecha estirada, su chaleco jounin

-Gracias- Una tímida Sakura toma el chaleco mientras emprende paso apresurado hacia su destino

-Vamos ya es hora de irnos la tormenta esta cerca- dijo mayor de los tres recuperando su tono serio.

x.0x.x0.x0.x0

Un enorme palacio se vislumbraba, cerca, se podían ver incluso las murallas, y las hermosas paredes finamente decoradas al estilo oriental, en donde bellos e inmaculados arboles violetas se aprecian a modo de pasillos que llevan directamente a la majestuosa entrada.

Ya daba casi el ocaso, anunciando la inevitable noche, cuando los ninjas y su escoltado arribaron al palacio, cumpliendo así su misión.

-La tormenta ya ha tocado tierra en la pequeña posada, es demasiado fuerte probablemente llegue también acá, claro no llegara con tanta intensidad, pero si será de cuidado- informaba un muy empapado y cansado perro ninja

-Gracias por el informe Pakkun- Agradecía Kakashi mientras Daisuke bajaba de su espalda y Sakura se incorporaba aun más el chaleco ahora mojado del peli plateado.

-Espera ¿Qué es lo que harás Kakashi? No puedes regresar en estos momentos a la aldea incluso si vas del otro lado de la frontera tardarías el doble de tiempo y no ganarías nada, tal vez debas quedarte, suena lo mas sensato

-Tal vez pero…- la preocupación se hacia presente en la voz de Kakashi, mientras volteaba a mirar a Sakura

-Por mi no te preocupes Kakashi-kun, soy una kunoichi bien entrenada, dormir a la intemperie por unos días no me hará daño, estoy acostumbrada- Le sonreía una entusiasta Sakura

-De ninguna manera- una voz rompió el silencio formado- Como agradecimiento por su ayuda, y por haber llegado a salvo a mi hogar permítanme devolverles el favor, mi familia los hospedara con todo placer hasta que la tormenta pase si así lo desean-

-¿De verdad? Eso seria fantástico - Una marcada alegría se notaba a leguas en la voz de la peli rosada - ¿Tu que piensas Kakashi-kun?

- _"Argh un día voy a terminar asesinando a este chico, bueno tal vez no lo haga con mala intención, pero ha logrado cautivar a Sakura, igual no puedo obligar a Sakura a dormir en el bosque solo por estar con ella, bueno si podría si le digo que cuenta como entrenamiento, pero no seria justo, ahh parece que no me queda de otra mas que aceptar"._

Bueno si Daisuke-san puede ser taaan amable con nosotros, pues parece que debemos aceptar su invitación- El sarcasmo se notaba pero a distancia, emanando de la boca del ninja.

Daisuke incluso empezaba a preocuparse por haber dicho algo malo, Sakura bueno ella no se daba cuenta estaba muy sumergida en su propio mundo pensando en poder dormir al fin en una cama suave y calientita.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema, no puedo hospedarlos en el palacio, por que bueno, reglas tontas de clanes, pero pueden quedarse en un terreno perteneciente a la familia no queda muy lejos de aquí, es una pequeña cabaña ubicada al norte, aproximadamente a 2 kilómetros de aquí. De verdad lo siento pero son reglas de la familia, absurdas lo se…

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien, gracias por permitirnos quedarnos ahí- Le sonreía Sakura- Verdad Kakashi- SENSEI- Trataba de presionar la kunoichi con el marcado sensei, "olvidando decirle Kakashi-kun"

- Si claro, muchas gracias Daisuke-san- repetía como en jardín de niños (todos recuerdan esa tonadita de "buenos días maestro tal")

-Sera mejor que partan ahora mismo esta por anochecer. Pero antes Kakashi-sempai ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro-

Daisuke vio las intenciones de Sakura por quedarse así que se limito a decir

-En privado, si no le molesta

-Sakura podrías por favor adelantarte, te espero en la posada ¿Te parece?

_"¿Tengo opción?" Pensó una decepcionada Sakura, ¿Por qué la gente la menospreciaba?, ¿Qué no era ella también una kunoichi fuerte y valiente_?

Desecho rápidamente esa idea tan solo asintiendo a la petición de su maestro y dando la media vuelta para dirigirse a la dichosa cabaña

Ambos chicos miraban como se retiraba la de rosados cabellos, cuando por fin se alejo lo suficiente como para no escuchar la conversación entre ellos, el hijo del feudal decidió hablar.

-Sabe Kakashi-sempai, como ya le había dicho creo que Sakura-chan se siente mal cuando usted la ignora, tal vez no me exprese correctamente la ultima vez, pero emm… lo que yo he querido decirle es que usted le importa mucho a Sakura-san- Daisuke tenia la esperanza de que con estas palabras Kakashi por fin entendiera de lo que quería hablarle

-Sabe a lo que me refiero ¿No?- reitero

- No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir, además ¿Como es que tu me dices esto si estas interesado en Sakura? a mi me huele a trampa-

-¿? ¿Yo? ¿Interesado en Sakura-san? No sempai, parece que lo ha interpretado todo mal, yo tengo una prometida, su nombre es Hoshiko, ella es muy hermosa y la quiero demasiado, estamos a punto de casarnos por eso he venido hasta aca. Pero yo viví lo que usted pasa en estos momentos

Una leve brisa helada sacudió los ropajes de ambos chicos, parados a mitad del camino que llevaba al palacio

-Yo también era como usted- continuo su relato- Yo también trate ignore a Hoshiko, y la hice sufrir pensando que no me quería, hasta que alguien me hizo abrir los ojos, de la misma manera en la que yo intento abrírselos a usted, dese la oportunidad de decirle lo que siente, estoy seguro que ella va a corresponderle, la he visto cuando lo mira

- La tormenta probablemente tardara unos días en irse, quédese ahí mientras pueda, por mi parte, tendrá toda la ayuda que pueda darle, así que ya lo sabe cuente conmigo sempai- Giro dando la media vuelta con afán de irse, pero Kakashi lo detuvo con su voz

-¿Por qué… haces esto? ¿Qué obtienes a cambio?

- Nada, quizá, pero le tengo gran respeto y a esa chiquilla un afecto sincero, además es una forma de devolverle el favor a la persona que me ayudo a mi ¿No cree?- Hasta pronto Kakashi-sempai

-Gracias Daisuke-chan…

Nuevamente soplo el viento llevándose con el las suaves palabras del peli plateado

Saltando de árbol en árbol Kakashi se dirigía a la cabaña en donde esta misma noche la confesaría Sakura su sentir ¿Cómo iba a tomarlo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? Eso no importaba, ya estaba decidido y no iba a echarse para atrás, el mismo lo dijo incluso antes de que Daisuke se lo dijera, y ahora tenia una leve esperanza que el chico había plantado sobre el, que ella lo quería, podría ser una posibilidad, que aunque remota al menos le daba esperanza

-Ok basta de juegos, esta vez iré enserio

x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto en la cabaña.

-Kya, ¡Que hermoso día!- decía con sarcasmo en la voz una peli rosada muy enojada mientras cambiaba su vestuario empapado por uno seco- primero me despiertan de un hermoso sueño, después, hay tormenta y para acabarla Kakashi sensei me ve en sostén ¿Me podría pasar algo peor?

-Hola Sakura-chan, parece que te di alcance, sabes hay algo de lo que quiero hablar…te

Y Kakashi llego en el peor momento posible para Sakura, pues esta estaba en ropa interior, y empapada, por lo tanto la ropa interior dejaba muy poco a la imaginación pues estaba ceñida al cuerpo y siendo blanca se hacia casi transparente y todo eso sin contar con que se encontraba en una pose muy sugerente, pues recién empezaba a quitarse las bragas

-¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

¿Qué si no le podía pasar nada peor? Pues nunca es bueno preguntar eso, encima de todo, se desmaya en el peor de los momentos

-Tal vez te lo dia luego- u_u

x-x-x-x-x

-¿humm? ¿En donde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?- La peli rosada, después de unas horas logro recobrar la conciencia, hallándose a si misma recostada en una cómoda cama –

-Te desmayaste Sakura-chan-

Ay no ahora lo recordaba todo, su antiguo sensei le había visto en paños menores, jamás debió hacer esa estúpida pregunta u_u .Un poderoso y marcado sonrojo se dejo ver en el rostro de la mencionada

-Sera mejor que termines de cambiarte no querrás resfriarte ¿Verdad?

Y las cosas seguían empeorando, por que ahora que se daba cuenta ella seguía en paños menores solo con una enorme camisa puesta que desde luego no era suya

-Iba a ponerte ropa tuya pero parece que no trajiste-

-N…o …no traje pen…se que la misión era solo de ida y vuelta…no pensé…que fuéramos a tardar tanto- Las palabras tardaban en salir de la boca de la kunoichi, y es que el sonrojo ya era mucho pero tener la camisa de tu sensei, el tipo que te encanta puesta, ya era demasiado

- No te cambie yo mismo, por bueno, obvias razones, no quería verte-

-¿?-

-Bueno no es que seas fea, todo lo contrario

-*///*

- No es que piense de que tu y yo…

- u_u

-Eres muy hermosa pero no quería verte en paños menores

- xG

-No es que no seas atractiva en ese aspecto

*///*

-No es que yo piense de esa forma en ti

_

-Es solo que yo… bueno… emmm….yo… debería callarme ¿Cierto?

-No…se preocupe Kakashi-kun esta bien yo… entiendo

-¿Quién querría ver a una chica tan fea, de esa manera?- susurro casi inaudiblemente una triste Sakura

Pero no tan inaudible como para un experto shinobi como Kakashi

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada

-Baka

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Por qué eres una ciega, tu no eres fea, eres la mujer mas linda que he conocido, además no solo eres bella, sino también inteligente, valiente y fuerte.

Kakashi se había acercado a la cama de la kunoichi, acortando distancia entre ellos

- y si yo fuera tan afortunado como para estar contigo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad Sa-ku-ra-

"Uy la alucinada que uno se da con las caídas, por que digo tendría que estar loca o haberme golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza como para imaginarme que Kakashi se me esta lanzando ¿No? Digo es mi sensei y el solo me ve como una chiquilla"

Por inercia Sakura se despego de Kakashi hasta llegar al borde de la cama, y Kakashi se aparto intentando no forzarla

"Pero voy a conquistarte Sakura, ya lo veras, se que puedo hacerte feliz, solo date la oportunidad de volver a amar, juro que no te fallare"

-Ok Sakura-chan parece que estaremos aquí un buen tiempo, ¿Te parece si lo aprovechamos para entrenar?- Decía mientras se levantaba de la cama apresuradamente fingiendo desinterés

-Claro Kakashi, me encantaría, seria una buena forma de pasar el tiempo, al menos con usted

-¿Insinúas que soy aburrido?

-No pero digamos que, no me lo imagino en una fiesta, o algo así, por que de alguna manera presiento que no se el da eso de bailar-

-Sakura-chan hieres mi ego- dijo con falso resentimiento-

-Ohh vamos Kakashi te aseguro que eres tan malo bailando, como yo con las agujas senbon-

- Estas apostando entonces ¿ehh?

-Tal vez- contesto retadoramente la kunoichi- ¿Qué tienes que ofrecer?

-emm ya se, te parece si competimos, el que aprenda mas rápido las enseñanzas del otro gana, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Y que ganaría?

- Emm lo que el quiera, el ganador puede pedir cualquier cosa

-Mmm eso suena interesante-

-Trato hecho entonces, una semana es el límite-

-Una semana será, jeje, eso será fácil, me la estas dejando muy fácil Kakashi, yo voy a ganar esa apuesta-

-Claro Sakura- respondió sinceramente el jounin

X

X

X

X

X

X

x-x-x-x-x

Bueno aquí termina mi cuarto capitulo, Kya no puedo creer que haya llegado al cuarto, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, tenia planeado hacerlo hace una semana, pero mi hermano no ha dejado que use la computadora, jeje espero que les haya gustado, y claro no se olviden de dejar reviews

Gracias gracias deberas a todos aquellos que siguen y leen mi historia, por cierto pronto en cuanto pueda voy a subir otra historia es Kakasaku, pero aparece un poco Sasuke, algo, muy celoso jeje espero la pueda leer la subo en una semana

Gracias a Karina Natsumi, a Hatake Kanae a Str Mercury, a Katia, a Dani555, a Catalunaa y a todos que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y/o alertas sin mencionar claro a los anónimos

Y claro a k2008sempai, desde luego que no me olvide de ti solo que te deje hasta el final para contestar a tu pregunta ¿Por qué Daisuke no quiso quedarse con Kakashi? Simple lo que quería el era que Kakashi se ofreciera a quedarse con Sakura y no con el jeje pero el pobre no entendió la indirecta, disculpa si no me di a entender bien kya!

Llegue a la pagina 11 en Word y si me siguen animando el próximo cap será hasta la pagina 19 jeje

Un fuerte y estrujante abrazo de Lilith's angel para ustedes. LOS ADORO X3


	5. Cuando de apuestas se trata

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es enteramente original mía, solo tome prestados sus personajes, jeje ahora que lo pienso casi no pongo disclaimer jaja

**Dedicatoria especial:** Para k2008sempai, chica siempre puedo contar con tu fiel review, por eso este capi va dedicado para ti

**Aclaraciones: **No me gustaría ver mi fic en otra pagina o traducido a otros idiomas sin antes haberme pedido permiso así que si saben de algo así por favor infórmenme si?

Uy la alucinada que uno se da con las caídas, por que digo tendría que estar loca o haberme golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza como para imaginarme que Kakashi se me esta lanzando ¿No? Digo es mi sensei y el solo me ve como una chiquilla"

Por inercia Sakura se despego de Kakashi hasta llegar al borde de la cama, y Kakashi se aparto intentando no forzarla

"Pero voy a conquistarte Sakura, ya lo veras, se que puedo hacerte feliz, solo date la oportunidad de volver a amar, juro que no te fallare"

-Ok Sakura-chan parece que estaremos aquí un buen tiempo, ¿Te parece si lo aprovechamos para entrenar?- Decía mientras se levantaba de la cama apresuradamente fingiendo desinterés

-Claro Kakashi, me encantaría, seria una buena forma de pasar el tiempo, al menos con usted

-¿Insinúas que en otros aspectos soy aburrido?

-No, pero digamos que, no me lo imagino en una fiesta, o algo así, por que ,de alguna manera presiento que no se el da eso de bailar-

-Sakura-chan, hieres mi ego- dijo con falso resentimiento-

-Ohh vamos Kakashi te aseguro que eres tan malo bailando, como yo con las agujas senbon- expreso sincerándose mas de lo que debía

- Estas apostando entonces ¿ehh?- Dijo seductoramente el de cabellera plateada

-Tal vez- contesto retadoramente la kunoichi- ¿Qué tienes que ofrecer?

-emm ya se, te parece si competimos, el que aprenda mas rápido las enseñanzas del otro gana, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Y que ganaría?

- Emm lo que el quiera, el ganador puede pedir cualquier cosa

-Mmm eso suena interesante-

-Trato hecho entonces, una semana es el límite-

-Una semana será, jeje, eso será fácil, me la estas dejando muy fácil Kakashi, yo voy a ganar esa apuesta-

-Claro Sakura- respondió sinceramente el jounin

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un nuevo día se deja ver en las cercanías de La Aldea de la Luna, la tormenta aun no pasaba, se había calmado tan solo un poco, pero los últimos informes decían que probablemente vendría con mas intensidad en unos días, así que no era recomendable salir todavía de los respectivos hogares.

Por lo mientras el tiempo parecía ser algo favorable, las nubes seguían en torno al sol, pero una claridad podía notarse en el aire, en donde pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban a través de los arboles.

******Primer día de apuesta comienza. **********

-¿Kakashi sensei? ¿Kakashi-sensei?- Una Sakura bastante infantil hacia un mohín frente a un dormido peli plateado

-No seas flojo ya tienes que levantarte, vamos Kakashi-kuuun- Decia ahora bastante enojada la kunoichi de rosada cabellera

-¡Kakashi ayuda un enemigo se acerca!-

De manera repentina, y mas como reflejo que por intención, Hatake se levanta de forma abrupta con kunai en mano y Sharingan listo para la batalla, esperando al mas vil de los villanos, encontrándose tan solo con la sonriente cara de Sakura frente a él y ningún enemigo aparentemente cerca.

Pero alguien si estaba cerca, muy cerca, nada más y nada menos que: "Sakura". Y Kakashi estaba encima suyo pues creyó por un momento que ella era el enemigo, pero al notar la posición "incomoda" se separo rápidamente

-Kakashi-sensei has caído no puedo creerlo esa broma es de primaria- Se reía frenéticamente la kunoichi de rosados cabellos

-Sakura te he dicho diez mil veces que evites juntarte tanto con Naruto, ¿vez ahora lo que provoca su influencia en ti?, ¿por que demonios hiciste eso?-un furioso Kakashi de verdad que se mostraba frente a la peli rosada chica, y la verdad no estaba enojado pero la cercanía con la kunoichi lo ponía … digamos nervioso por decir lo menos, y algo preocupado también, no podía permitirse ningún error, podría perder a Sakura por el mas mínimo descuido, debía controlarse en todo momento y Sakura no se lo estaba dejando nada fácil.

Rápidamente a Sakura se le desvaneció la sonrisa del rostro y sus ojos mostraron una inseguridad en ellos

-yo… yo … gomen nasai Kakashi-sensei yo no creí que ibas a enojarte tanto, fue solo una broma inocente, gomen nasai.¿ Te has enojado conmigo?

"Rayos mira que la pregunta ofende, pero como demonios piensa Sakura que yo podría estar enojado con ella, es imposible enojarse con esa, cara tan inocente que recuerda un ángel y esa hermosísima sonrisa tan suya, la misma que cuando niña, la misma que por fin ha regresado a ella, que ternura… "

-'¿enojado? ¿¡Enojado! ¿Yo? ¿Contigo?- un rabioso Kakashi le bramaba a Sakura, - No, la verdad que no, eres muy adorable para enojarse contigo- sonrió de la nada y acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura

-eres muy malo al hacerme pensar que si- reprendió la alumna de la mismísima Gondaime mientras volteaba el rostro a modo de berrinche, meramente para que no se le notara el sonrojo por el contacto de su maestro

- yo no he dicho que si, además ¿Te molestaría tanto que yo me enojara contigo?

-claro! Por supuesto, eso no me gustaría me pondría muy triste

-por que- presionaba

-yo… bueno, no lo se tu eres mi sensei y una persona muy importante para mi

Una sonrisa apareció de repente oculta bajo una mascara, un sonrojo, también se hizo presente en un descubierto rostro, y un silencio rodeando todo esto, apareció

-Anda Sakura a todo esto por que me llamas sensei. Que fue lo que te dije?

-bueno si pero ahora ya eres mi sensei otra vez, lo olvidas? Vas a enseñarme a usar las agujas senbon-

-en ese caso tu también eres mi sensei-

-si pero a mi me queda menos esa palabra

-ahh si? Por que?

-bueno pues por que yo soy mucho mas joven

-insinuas que yo no lo soy?

-no no no no sensei como crees eso?

-bueno pero jamás pensarías en mi para divertirte o ¿si? Como para una fiesta, es mas ni siquiera tendrías una cita conmigo-solto de repente

- bueno yo emm…- y el sonrojo planeaba no irse de su rostro

-tranquila es solo un ejemplo- planteo de manera un tanto decepcionado

-claro que si sensei, solo que tu nunca me has invitado- espeto sin pensarlo

-bien entonces hoy mismo después del entrenamiento te parece?

-Ha…hai

"jeje esto es muy fácil"

-sabes, puede que también me veas viejo por eso del sensei y por que jamás me has visto realmente, y eso me da una idea que te parece esto, si tu ganas te dejare ver mi rostro

-enserio? No esta jugando verdad?

-Claro que no, anda que dices aceptas?

-por supuesto que si, es un hecho, es mas vamos ahora mismo a entrenar que me muero de ganas por poder ganar mí premio, tú serás mi premio que felicidad-

-"mmm eso puede interpretarse en muchos sentidos, lástima que Sakura sea tan inocente por que si no… y hablando de eso…todavía me queda algo que averiguar"

Pensaba un Kakashi que estaba siendo arrastrado por una ansiosa kunoichi al patio trasero de lo que por ahora era su hogar, con una obvia cara de pervertido

"mm debo saber si todavía quiere al Uchiha"- pensó ya seriamente

-Nee Sakura, somos amigos ¿No?- Sakura paró en seco, y miró a Kakashi con aires de incredulidad

- Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo pregunta Kakashi sen…Kakashi?

-puedo preguntarte algo… como amigos ya sabes

-desde luego pregúntame lo que quieras

"debo dejar de interpretar sus palabras en otro sentido"

-¿Quisiste mucho a Sasuke? ¿Verdad?

-Ahh era eso

-por favor responde

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? No es algo que me sea muy agradable de recordar

-Anda, solo intento ayudarte, no te veo muy bien y me preocupo por ti. Tal vez confiárselo a un amigo te ayude,

"Ok mentí, pero me muero por saberlo"

-Pero si no quieres decírmelo, no importa no es necesario, que contestes entiendo que es algo personal- rápidamente se arrepintió

"la culpa gana terreno, ¡maldita conciencia como se te ocurrió aparecer ahora!"

-Tienes razón, si la verdad lo quise mucho, él fue mi primer amor. Si he de ser sincera aún pienso en él

Kakashi creyó escuchar un crujido dentro de si, fue su corazón que se partió en mil pedazos. Una opresión mas halla de la razón le inundo el pecho con cada palabra dicha por Sakura

-Pero ya dejé eso del lado-continuó- Ahora ya crecí, y muchas cosas cambiaron, como te lo dije aún pienso en él, pero como un amigo que me gustaría que regresara, ahora comprendo que solo fue un encaprichamiento infantil

Sorpresivamente y contra todo pronóstico el corazón de Kakashi estaba mejor no como si lo hubiesen reparado, sino como si jamás hubiese sido dañado

Limpió una lágrima traviesa, que rodaba por su mejilla y se acercó a su antiguo mentor para darle un abrazo

-Gracias Kakashi-kun me ayuda mucho el saber que tengo una persona en quien confiar, una persona a la que le preocupo, eres muy importante para mí. Gracias por estar siempre para mi lado-

-Sa-ku-ra-chan- Eso lo desarmó por completo y lo dejó sin mas palabras en la boca que el imborrable nombre de su amada

-Además, ahora creo querer a alguien más… eso no lo sé, pero todo puede ser ¿No es así?-

Kakashi no supo que contestar, solo se limitó a mirarla y asentir en silencio

-Anda que me pongo sentimental- se separó de él y le sonrió dulcemente- mejor comencemos a entrenar que me muero por reclamar mi premio-

-ha...hai … nee Sakura-chan

La kunoichi de rosados cabellos paro en seco al escuchar su nombre, y con una noble y tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro volteó a ver al dueño de la voz

¿Puedo saber quien es él?- inocentemente preguntó

-Claro que si… en cuanto me ganes la apuesta jeje

- Nande? (¿Qué?) Sakura-chan eso no es justo

La pelirosada emprendió la marcha sin siquiera escuchar los reclamos de su sensei, y este naturalmente corrió como niño encaprichado detrás de esta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Eso no se vale Sakura-chan –

Tu pusiste tus reglas yo las mias- reclamo victoriosa- empieza de una vez jeje

-mmm.. esta bien – refunfuño

-Mira, Sakura lo primero que debes aprenderte son los puntos vitales, bueno esos ya te los enseñaron en la academia ¿Cierto?

-Hai!

Bien pues intenta atacar a ese árbol que ves a 5 kilometros de aquí, con esta única aguja

-Entendido

Sakura hizo ademan de querer arrojarlo pero la aguja senbon se desvio del centro y tan solo cayo a los pies del árbol

-nee, Kakashi-kun, es que son demasiado pequeñas, no infringirían mucho daño, además son fáciles de perder

-te equivocas completamente Sakura-chan, esto es de suma importancia con esta pequeña cosa-dijo mientras tomaba una en sus manos- puedes infringir mas dolor del que te imaginas pues con esto puedes atacar órganos internos

-mira utiliza tu chackra, para enfocarlo y siempre tira un poco mas arriba de el punto original donde quieres que caiga asi con el roce del viento bajara a donde quieres,- mientras decía todo aquellos tomo entre sus manos las delicadas de la kunoichi, y esta inevitablemente tenia sonrojadas las mejillas, mientras afirmaba como una boba

Ella estaba de espaldas a el, pero demasiado cerca, sus mejillas sonrojadas (las de ambos), con la respiración agitada, sus ojos mostrando un brillo especial , uno inconfundible la entrega total del amor, el ritmo acelerado de los dos corazones latiendo al unisono y sus rostros acercándose cada vez mas… y de repente…

Ella mira para arriba, y esta lloviendo, el embrujo se deshace al instante y ambos caen en la cuenta de la realidad, no les queda de otra mas que separarse y aceptar la verdad

-Nee… seguimos otro dia vale, ya esta … lloviendo

-si mejor

Las voces apagadas reflejan no otra cosa mas que la automatización de la desepcion

Cuando el aire se torno indudablemente cargado de pesadez e incomodidad, lo inevitable paso

-ahhhh- fue lo que Sakura dijo cuando cayo de lleno a un charco de lodo recién formado por la repentina lluvia, esta vez Kakashi no la pudo salvar pues estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio

Después de descifrar la inmortalidad del cangrejo Kakashi por fin se sirvió levantar a Sakura del suelo

-oye Sakura-chan ¿Tienes problemas de coordinación? Tus caídas son muy continuas

-"si solo cuando estoy muy nerviosa" No es que el piso en estas tierras es demasiado rebaloso- bromeo la chica

-Anda entremos a la casa que estas toda sucia-

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

-jajaja que cosas justo cuando queremos entrenar, llueve, que mal karma

-si…ammm…. algo- contesto de manera distraída

-emm Kakashi? Que te pasa?

-nee? Nada no no es nada solo estaba recordando algo

"si lo linda que te ves, rayos! Tengo que dejar de leer los libros de Jiraiya... mmm y hablando de el, ahora que lo recuerdo Jiraiya-sempai siempre me decía que la manera mas fácil de comprobar si una chica te quiere es provocarle celos…mmm buena idea…jejeje"

-Ahhh- un largo y profundo suspiro fue dado por el peliplata

-Que ocurre Kakashi? Por que el suspiró?- preguntó de manera divertida

- recordaba a… a alguien, descuida no voy a contarte mi aburrida vida, después de todo quien quiere escuchar anécdotas de VIEJOS

- Nee Kakashi mira que me resultaste sentido nee, ya me disculpe por eso es mas incluso acepte tener una cita contigo, y no decias tu que eramos amigos? Puedes contármelo-

- recuerdo un viejo amor sabes ella es la mujer mas hermosa que jamás he visto, es simplemente sorprendente

"au eso si dolió Kakashi quiere a otra, bueno eso yo ya lo sospechaba pero duele demasiado saberlo, anda Sakura hazte la disimulada no querrás que Kakashi se de cuenta, vaya tonta ya tienes ganas de llorar, ahh por todos los cielos eres una kunoichi aprende a controlar tus emociones"

-y por que no estas con ella? Digo si la amas tanto?¿Por que la amas no?

- si la verdad que si la amo, mas de lo que puedo soportar, pero ella no se si me quiera, esta muy lejos de mi

-cuando se trata de amor no hay distancias, y tu mismo dijiste no hay imposibles

Cuanto le dolía a Sakura decirle al amor de su vida que buscara el amor en otra

-tal vez, lo pensaré

"uy creo que eso fue mala idea hice sentir mal a Sakura, mmm eso puede significar que le gusto, pero eso es darme demasiada importancia, no la verdad no creo, igual es un punto mas, bueno medio punto"

",mmm ahora se me ocurre algo muy interesante que hacer"

Y nuevamente puso atención a lo que tanto atrapo su mirada hace tan solo unos segundos, a la verdadera razón de su distracción, el hermoso cabello largo de Sakura rodeando su perfecta figura. No sabía por que pero siempre le había fascinado su hermoso y sedoso cabello, que aunque de color un tanto extraño, la verdad que en ella quedaba mas que admirable.

Un llamado a la puerta lo sacó de sus ensimismamientos mientras la kunoichi se dirigía con cautela a abrir el portón de la posada. Era nada mas y nada menos que un mensajero del mismo Daisuke

-Hai Sakura-sama, Kakashi-sama, mi nombre es Jahiro soy el mensajero del feudal, y he sido enviado aquí con la misión de hacerles saber que la boda de Daisuke-sama y su novia ****, se celebrara dentro de una semana, están cordialmente invitados- un chico de cabellera castaña y sonrisa amable fue el que apareció con esta invitación inesperada detrás de la portilla

- Nee pero Jahiro- san no tenemos nada que ponernos y debemos regresar a la aldea- Decia una muy desconcertada Sakura

- La fiesta es un acontecimiento formal, cierto, pero sus ropas serán entregadas un dia antes de dicho evento, por su retorno a la aldea no os preocupéis, se le ha informado a su Hokage y a aceptado que su estancia aquí se prolongue cuanto ustedes lo dispongan. Y prefiere que permanezcan aquí por la ya conocida "tempestad"- El mensajero vaya que estaba sonriente, y sin mas dio media vuelta emprendió el paso y partió tan rápido como vino.

Pero cuando ambos confundidos y con cara de "¿Qué?", el mensajero se giro y miro a Kakashi

-Kakashi-sama se me olvidaba el baile es de parejas así que no olvide separarse de su ESPOSA durante la velada no sea que vayan a quitarle tan hermoso cerezo- Sonrió por ultima vez y se fue

- ¡No somos… esposos! – exclamó tan solo al viento una bastante apenada chica oji jade, pero su voz se apagó al final de la frase, como si quiera no decirlo en verdad

-mm no están mala idea, no, no, no suena tan mal ahora que lo pienso-

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Kakashi como que no suena tan mal, yo…tu…tu…nosotros…no… no somos esposos- "todavía" agregó mentalmente

- Me refería a que no suena nada mal, el que de esa manera me pagues la cita que me debe, suena bien ¿No? Vaya Sakura, ¿Qué te estabas imaginando?, pero ¿Por qué te has puesto tan roja?- dijo mientras se aproximaba mas a las mejillas sonrosadas de la kunoichi de mirada jade

-Yo… no, tengo porque… contestar a eso- Y como por acto reflejo se alejó de Kakashi- pero- continuó- Tienes razón, iremos juntos pero antes de eso debo enseñarte a bailar

-Claro Sakura-sensei, empecemos ahora mismo te parece

-¡achu!-

-bueno mejor será que te cambies primero de ropa- sugirió el peli plateado sensei

-si será mejor que me duche y me cambie de ropa primero

"mmm… Sakura duchándose…hay tantas cosas que uno puede imaginarse"

-bueno me voy lo veo en un rato vale, usted va a ducharse?

-"¿Contigo? ¡Claro!" tal vez mas tarde Sakura-chan por ahora solo me cambiare de ropa, yo no soy el que se ha caído- le sonrio aparentemente de forma tierna, aunque mil y un escenas de el con Sakura en la bañera pasaban por su cabeza

-"MM… me están agradando estas clases, cada vez se ponen mas interesantes"- pensó divertido

- Bueno espero que cuando regrese estes aquí todavía y listo para bailar jeje-

-para ti… siempre listo Sakura-chan-

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Sakura había entrado a bañarse, y Kakashi estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por que mira que controlarse todo el dia no era nada sencillo y mas si la chica de tus sueños esta en la otra habitación totalmente desnuda y tu deseas con todas las ganas del mundo estar también ahí

"ahh"- gritaba interiormente, en una pelea digna de debate-"voy, no voy. No claro que no seria totalmente inapropiado, no claro que no, pero y si le sucedió algo? Digo ya se tardo, no esa es una excusa vil tuya Kakashi, contrólate autocontrol no por una estupidez perderás a Sakura ¡o Si?

De repente la puerta del baño se abre, rompiendo inmediatamente el fuero del dueño de la cabellera plateada, remplazándolo meramente por el hechizo de aquello que llaman amor al contemplar a una peli rosada semi-mojada con un vestido no mas largo que tres dedos encima de la rodilla precisamente rosado del color de su cabello

-Bien Kakashi-kun ahora estoy lista, incluso me cambie directamente para no perder tiempo, empecemos con las clases

-claro, te ves hermosa Sakura-chan

-"nyaaaaa, creo que me voy a desmayar"- y el sonrojo ya era algo normal para la ninja de mirada jade- anda Kakashi que los halagos no servirán de nada para que te apruebe- trataba de decir de la manera mas seria posible pero lo rojiza de su cara la delataba

-crees que sea fácil para un estudiante como yo aprender- pregúntaba con marcada y fingida cabe aclarar ingenuidad

Y Sakura perdida en su mundo Kakashi, por supuesto que no lo noto

-Desde luego, mira ven acércate- le informó haciéndole un gesto con la mano- tómame de la cintura mientras yo pongo mis manos en tu cuello- Es fácil- lo convencia

- Ahora imagínate la música y repite los pasos, cerrando y abriendo los pies, como si formaras dos veces un triángulo y sigue repitiendo el mismo paso mientras giras lentamente

-La…la, la la, lala…le..la….li..lera..le-comenzó a tararear la pequeña Sakura tan solo para hacer mas real el ambiente, todo comenzaba a ponerse mas romántico por que Kakashi había pegado mas a Sakura al cuerpo

Y ahora esta tenia su cabeza recargada en el hombro de este, y cuando el peli plateado sintió perder el control al oler el aroma tan dulce de los cabellos de sakura.

-¡Ahhhh! Kakashi-sensei me pisaste- recrimino ella

- lo siento deberás Sakura-chan pero ya sabes, me cuesta aprender " ahh por poco y cometo una estupidez, vamos Kakashi contrólate, ella no esta lista, si haces alguna tontería ahora, la vas a asustar"- se regaño mentalmente, mientras marcaba distancia entre ambos

-bueno pero no importa por eso soy tu sensei- remarcó ella para acortar la distancia recién hecha por él

Tomó la mano de Kakashi y la posó sobre su cintura

-sakura, ya no puedo dominarme mas, te amo, te deseo como no tienes una idea, no sabes lo que me estoy controlando para no acorralarte en este mismo instante contra lo que sea y hacerte saber cuan grande es mi deseo por ti, por tu aroma, por tu embriagadora esencia, por tu cuerpo, por ti. Cada día te pareces más a la mujer que siempre soñé, te amo

-kakashi-kun…-los labios de Sakura eran mas sensuales cuando pronunciaban su nombre con tanta cercanía

-kakashi-kun ¿Te encuentras bien? Te has quedado parado a mitad del baile- y como si de un vidrio se tratara, la ilusión se rompió tan repentinamente que se sintió mareado.

Eso es lo que a Kakashi le hubiera gustado decirle a Sakura pero…

"no, todavía no es tiempo no aún"

-Sí, estoy bien

-debo ir al baño… ahora regreso-

-claro

Apresuradamente dirigió sus pasos hacia el ya mencionado baño, necesitaba pensar y sabía que no podía hacerlo en otro lugar que no fuera ese recinto sagrado donde nadie lo juzgaría

-No espera… no entres yo…- corrió a toda prisa, era demasiado tarde.

Un choro de sangre salió directamente de la nariz del Hatake, debido no a otra cosa, sino a la imagen frente a sus ojos de la ropa interior de Sakura en la regadera.

-Sa…ku…ra…-chan…- y repentinamente, el poderoso hombre, que libro tan cruentas batallas… se desmayó

-Gomen ne-

Unos minutos pasaron, unos muy peligrosos y vergonzosos minutos para una kunoichi poseedora de los ojos jade, por que ¿A quién no le daría vergüenza el que tu maestro, el hombre que amas vea tu ropa interior sin mas ni mas, vistas tan seductoramente desde la regadera del baño.

Pero después de dichos minutos, a Kakashi le regreso la conciencia al mundo real.

-Oye… nee, Kakashi-kun ¿Estas bien? Lamento deberás lo que viste pero es que yo… bueno emm… no fue mi intención deberás, intente impedirlo pero…

-Me resulta muy arduo contenerme cuando estoy a tu lado, Sakura.

Creo que lo mejor será que deje de ser tu profesor…que dejemos de vernos

-¿Difícil? ¿Por qué?- en su mente lo único que rondaba era la posible idea de correspondencia

-Es que es difícil el pensar en otra cosa cuando estas encima de mí… pesas jeje-

-Ahh-

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

-¿Cómo?-la sorpresa, lo primero y lo único que Sakura mostraba en su rostro

-Sí, en la fiesta de compromiso del hijo del feudal

-ahh, claro- dijo un tanto decepcionada

"Ahí te diré todo, solo espero que tengas el coraje para volver a amar"

x.

x

xx

x

x

x

x

Lamento deberás haberme desaparecido, jeje pero es que se me esfumaba la idea, lo siento, por fa dejen reviews, recientemente y como disculpa por mi ausencia, (la cual no creo tan larga jeje) deje una historia "tintes carmesí de un alba oscura" pero casi nadie ha comentado jeje los invito si es que quieren dar una vuelta, de parte mia tan solo me despido y como siempre les mando un fuerte abrazo de Lilith's angel


	6. Cuando alguien te es imposible

**Saludo:** ¡Hola!, hola, soy yo otra vez trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo, creo que esta vez no me tarde demasiado, por cierto perdonen la mala ortografía en mi ultimo capitulo, prometo revisar todos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y enteramente la historia es mía

**Aclaraciones:** No me gustaría ver mi fic en otra pagina o traducido a otros idiomas sin antes haberme pedido permiso así que si saben de algo así por favor infórmenme si?

-En el capitulo anterior (jeje sonó a serie policiaca)-

-Me resulta muy arduo contenerme cuando estoy a tu lado, Sakura.

Creo que lo mejor será que deje de ser tu profesor…que dejemos de vernos

-¿Difícil? ¿Por qué?- en su mente lo único que rondaba era la posible idea de correspondencia

-Es que es difícil el pensar en otra cosa cuando estas encima de mí… pesas jeje-

-Ahh-

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

-¿Cómo?-la sorpresa, lo primero y lo único que Sakura mostraba en su rostro

-Sí, en la fiesta de compromiso del hijo del feudal

-ahh, claro- dijo un tanto decepcionada

"Ahí te diré todo, solo espero que tengas el coraje para volver a amar"

*+Cuando alguien te es imposible+*

Mmmm habían tantos problemas en su vida, tantos problemas que parecieran uno solo, si uno solo por que todos los problemas se juntaban en una vida… la suya ¿Por qué Dios se ensañaba tanto con ella? Digo, una cosa era que el amor de su vida no se fijara en ella por cumplir su venganza, otra cosa (hasta cierto punto tolerable) también era, que aquel que siempre estuvo detrás de ella, se enamorara de otra cuando por fin ella le quería corresponder, pero definitivamente era OTRA cosa, una muy DIRENTE lo que ahora le estaba pasando.

Había escuchado decir a muchas personas, que enamorarse no era malo, mucho menos cosa de locos, sino al contrario era la mas sublime de las sensaciones, en donde reconoces el primitivo arte de dar y recibir afecto, de la manera más pura posible, pero, quien hubiese dicho aquello, de seguro jamás había pasado por lo que a ella le tocaba pasar

Amaba a su maestro, su amor era prohibido, pues él era mayor, él definitivamente no la amaba, no podía ¿Qué vería el en ella? Una cría. Para él era tan fácil alejarse; para ella no, pues le dolía más de lo que podía expresar, prueba de ello era la ausencia de Kakashi de la aldea durante las misiones largas, aún en las cortas.

Amaba todo de él, su flojera, su fama, incluso amaba sus malos hábitos, sus desganos, su habilidad para ser único y quien era. Incluso amaba su indiferencia ante todo, siempre y cuando no fuera para con ella, pero así le amaba, no quería cambiarle de ninguna manera

Pero ahh como deseaba ser correspondida, pero tampoco podía obligarle, era injusto, inhumano, el obligar a alguien a estar contigo cuando no quiere, pero si eso te duele tanto ¿Cómo tolerarlo? En fin aquí el problema principal era que ella le quería a él, pero él no correspondía el amor de esa manera

Si definitivamente el amar es sublime…sí, pero cuando eres correspondida

-Oye Sakura, pero tienes que enseñarme a bailar antes de ir a la boda de Daisuke ¿No crees? Sino ¿Cómo voy a bailar con mi pareja?

"Mi pareja…mi pareja" la frase se repetía incontables ocasiones en su cabeza, la escuchaba tan lejana, pero tan existente, que por un momento creyó escucharla de verdad, pero por otro lado como podría Kakashi-sensei decir algo así, realmente se sentía mareada, aunque imaginarse con él como su pareja, era meramente un sueño, era tan hermoso imaginar que él la tomaba por la cintura para estrecharla contra si, y unirse aunque fuese la música el único pretexto, el sentirse cerca de él, al menos por una efímera pieza de baile, era tanto lo que ella anhelaba.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando, que eso estaba pasando en realidad. Kakashi la había tomado por la cintura y se encontraban tan cerca como una pareja de enamorados debe estar, y lo mas embelesante de todo aquello, era que la miraba, con una mirada de ¿Amor? ¿Comprensión? ¿Qué era esa mirada?

Una vez más, la hermosa visión se desvaneció para ella, y cruelmente tuvo que volver a la realidad

-Nee Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué le resulta tan interesante en mi rostro? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

-Jeje nada de eso, tan solo espero a que continúes

-¿Continuar? ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo?

-No, Sakura-chan te decía que mejor iniciaras con la clase, si es que esperas que yo aprenda algo, para la boda de Daisuke

-Ahh si, sí claro, si eso ya lo sabia- respondió sonrojada por el hecho de no haber prestado atención, mientras Kakashi le hablaba

La noche continuo para ellos como tantas otras, como las mismas de los últimos meses: juntos, queriéndose sin decirle al otro nada, bailando, como pretexto para estar nuevamente juntos, comiendo juntos, platicando de tan variadas trivialidades mientras reían, con viejas anécdotas a la luz de la plateada luna, la noche clara y fugaz, realmente parecía comprender a los dos amantes.

Las horas y los días se fueron tan indefinidamente que los tomó por sorpresa, "A los que la pasan bien las horas se les van volando", constantemente pensaba la chica, y ese era precisamente el caso de aquellos enamorados, como quiera que fuese, la idea era, que la boda del feudal estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Era el último día de octubre y las hojas de postreros enarbolados bosques se dispersaban por el suelo, la tormenta estaba casi por pasar y la noche siguiente la boda del señor feudal iba a realizarse

-¡uhh! ¡Pero si esta precioso el vestido!- exclamó Sakura al sacar de una caja de regalo la fina prenda que Daisuke le había obsequiado para asistir a su boda-Vestido de gala, vaya será una cena importante

-Naturalmente, es la boda del feudal- sonrió la plateada sombra desde el umbral de la puerta

-Kakashi-kun ¿Qué, no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta?

-si, claro que si y lo he aprendido muy bien- toco la puerta tres veces y tres toc toc se escucharon, mientras Kakashi sonreía de medio lado- pero jamás me ha resultado cortés, con personas que conozco

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?

-Sí

La kunoichi de hebras rosadas, no sabia si reír o enojarse, pero por si las dudas mostro en su cara un gesto de desaprobación

-Pero solo para hacerte reír – agregó

-Eres imposible- dijo de la manera más tierna posible

-Y tú, adorable

-Sabes que mañana es la boda ¿Verdad?-Cambió de tema tan solo para disimular su visible sonrojo, y dio la media vuelta simulando ver el precioso vestido.

-Claro que no ¿De verdad lo es?- preguntó el shinobi con total y desde luego fingida inocencia

-Mmm… ¿Te encanta hacerme enojar verdad?

-Tu tienes tus pasatiempos… yo los míos- Le sonrió- Pero si de verdad quieres enojarte espera a que te diga esto

-¿Qué?

-Mañana es la boda de Daisuke, y también mañana acaba el plazo de nuestra apuesta, con todo y la prórroga y… no la habéis ganado, por que solo te he enseñado una vez y esa vez lo habéis hecho bastante mal

- Pero… pero… pero eso… no – su cerebro pensaba rápido ohh claro que lo hacía pero era su boca y sus cuerdas vocales las que no respondían- eso no es justo- grito encolerizada por fin

- eso no se vale- finalizó con vergüenza en los labios

-Jamás acordamos términos Sakura-chan, jeje y creo que mañana me pagarás la apuesta

-Eso esta por verse- dijo desafiante- tu tampoco eres buen bailarín que digamos, y no has aprendido muy bien, si mañana no puedes bailar de manera decente, abre ganado la apuesta

- Claro Sakura, sabes una cosa…

Digo acercándose a ella mas de la cuenta y acortando distancias entre ambos, por que después de todos esos días y noches juntos ya había tanta familiaridad como la que nunca existió, cuando Sakura era una cría a su cargo, era ya normal para ellos tratarse como dos amigos, como dos muy buenos amigos

-¿Qu...e?- tartamudeo mientras volteaba mirarle frente a frente, le encantaba que Kakashi se le acercara pero aún le causaba nervios.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, tanto que el sonrojo subió a sus mejillas rápidamente pues creyó que a esa distancia Kakashi podría escuchar el latió desbocado de su corazón, y él como si no le afectara el contacto, se acercaba más al punto de casi tocar sus sonrosados labios. Sin embargo continúo su camino, enfocándose en llegar a su oreja derecha, para susurrarle con aliento pausado y ¿Sensual?

- Te toca cocinar a ti hoy- se burlo de ella en el momento en el que se alejo rumbo al umbral de la puerta

- ¡Ahh! que buen pasatiempo te cargas, como te encanta molestarme- la cara de la kunoichi se mostro tan repentinamente de color rojo, tan rojo no por la cólera, no por que le tocara cocinar sino por como Kakashi jugaba tan volátilmente con sus emociones

- y te ves linda cuando te sonrojas- y se fue así, sin mas el indeclarado amante, salió sin dar explicación alguna de su comportamiento

- yo…- eso si la desarmó y la bochorno aún más

- ¡TE APUESTO A QUE TE HAS SONROJADO MÁS DESPUES DE ESO!- afirmó con seguridad, desde el otro lado de la estancia, el enmascarado sabiéndose victorioso de esta contienda

- ¡Eso…eso no… no es cierto! ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!

La discusión, las horas y tantas cosas más dieron paso al imponente manto estrellado que sustituye al día, pero ya pasada la tormenta, aun dejó su ultimo vestigio, la ultima llovizna descargo su potente ira en contra de el suelo de la aldea, y las nubes chocando furiosamente entre si provocaron truenos y rayos disparados por doquier.

Era un vendaval de truenos, como si los mismos dioses estuvieran enfrascándose en una batalla para hacer temblar a los humanos por diversión propia. Y bueno, digamos que si, Sakura cayó en la trampa, por que estaba enrollada en las sábanas de su cama, temblando de miedo, y no es que fuera una cobarde, pero simplemente el estruendo con el que se movía la tierra la aterraba, le recordaba malos momentos.

Por que en una noche así perdió a Sasuke, en una noche así perdió a sus padres, en una noche así, partió su mejor amigo en busca del amor de su vida, en una noche así juro olvidar a Kakashi…

La sola idea de la desolación en su vida había provocado que al igual que la copiosa lluvia se adueñaba de los fértiles prados, las lágrimas se hicieran dueñas de los salvajes terrenos que eran sus mejillas; y en medio de la tormenta con los estruendos de nubes y rayos descargando su vigor en ella; Miro por los cristales de la habitación hacia afuera, los arboles se mecían con estentóreos movimientos que tan solo provocaban aumentar su nerviosismo, lloro y lloro, no por miedo sino por soledad.

Lo que ella no sabia es que en medio de las sombras, un hombre, un tierno y amoroso amante escuchó sus suplicas y lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido se acercó silenciosamente hacia ella.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Estás bien?

-Ka…Kakashi-sensei yo emm… ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó aun temblorosamente, algo avergonzada por ser encontrada en tal situación, mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-Me levante por un vaso de agua y me pareció escuchar que alguien lloraba, solo, seguí el sonido y te he encontrado, dime- y tomó asiento en la cama de la kunoichi lo suficientemente cerca como para posar su mano en la perlada frente- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Yo, emm… nada es solo que, me asustan los truenos y pues me ha agarrado un tremendo susto con el ultimo que sonó jeje, no se preocupe, tan solo son niñerías mías, pero estoy bien- le dijo regalándole una preciosa sonrisa que a Kakashi le pareció mas que sublime

Desde luego el poseedor del sharingan izquierdo, no era para nada fácil de engañar así que a sabiendas de que la de cabellos rosados era susceptible a esas noches por dios sabrá que razones, se quedó un rato más platicando con ella de trivialidades, en donde cada vez que un trueno hacia aparición Sakura brincaba de un respingo y Kakashi reía consoladoramente frente a ella, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Pasó alrededor de hora y media entre tanta charla, y de pronto el líder ex –anbu se levantó de la cama cuando un poderoso estruendo hizo amago de asustar a la de mirada jade

-Te…vas ya- cuestiono temerosa la chica, con voz temblorina-

-…- Con mirada de comprensión la miró tan indefensa, tratando de hacerse la fuerte

-Si claro ya debería descansar mañana será un día muy movido jeje y espero esta vez no lleguemos tarde por su culpa

-¿Lo que quieres es correrme?

- No pero pues, usted no debería hacer algo así, digo deberás no es necesario- aprecia otra vez la frágil figura tratando de mostrar una fortaleza que desde luego no poseía. Su antiguo maestro, tan solo atino a sonreírle cálidamente a Sakura mientras improvisaba una cama en el suelo al lado de la lecho de la kunoichi

-No, no que ¿Qué haces Kakashi?

-me quedo a hacerte compañía, quiero quedarme, así que no intentes correrme

Unos tortuosos minutos pasaron, mientras la guerra de miradas se hacia presente, finalmente Sakura cedió

-Esta bien, sabes a veces eres demasiado amable conmigo

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- y el rubor subió pero su rostro bajo

-Sabes la respuesta

-Pero prometes decir que si

-Esta bien lo que tu me pidas _"En serio lo que tu me pidas"_

-Ven a dormir conmigo- dijo mientras levantaba las cobijas y se recorría brindándole espacio haciendo más real la invitación

-Pero yo… solo te incomodaría Sakura _"Y no estoy seguro de contralarme"_

-Claro que no, hace mucho frio y… - su voz se quebró al terminar la frase, tanta soledad de verdad abruma y quería pasar al menos una noche mas junto a Kakashi-… por favor- finalizó

Y Kakashi subió a la cama acunándose junto a su alumna, sin hacer protesta alguna, necesitaría de todo su autocontrol para no malinterpretar las cosas para sorpresa de ambos la kunoichi de rosadas hebras lo abrazo por la espalda

-Sakura que… _"Me la esta poniendo cada vez mas difícil"_

- No te incomoda que te haya pedido esto ¿O si?

-No, para nada- _"Y ese es meramente el problema_" y sinceramente era eso lo que mas le preocupaba el que no el incomodara en absoluto la presencia tan cercana de la chica

Y Sakura, ahh ella estaba en el cielo por que al menos por un instante al menos por esa noche podría soñar que estaba con el hombre que amaba de una manera en la que siempre deseo, aunque fuese solo un sueño era muy bonito y no le hacia daño a nadie ¿Verdad?

"_Cada día me convenzo mas de esto, para mi mala o buena fortuna te amo Sakura y tienes que saberlo, ya sea que me desengañes por completo y al menos pueda fingir continuar o…"_

"_ojala fuera real Kakashi"_

La luna y los arboles silbando al compás del viento de otoño fueron los únicos testigos de aquel hermoso abrazo en donde ambas almas se dijeron mas de lo que jamás seria posible y todo sin palabras, la más atractiva aventura rumbo a Morfeo enlazados en brazos de su amor los acompaño a la inconciencia del sueño

A la mañana siguiente, ya no estaban en la misma posición en la que se habían dormido lo cual era natural pero ¿Por qué precisamente así? Juntos abrazados todavía, cara a cara, pero mas juntos, si es que era posible. Ella debió asustarse durante la noche por que estaba asida completamente al cuello de Kakashi y este, tenía sus manos puestas en la cintura de ella. Seguramente cediendo al capricho de la peli rosa

Y cuando Sakura despertó instantáneamente, busco desprenderse de ese caluroso abrazo, aunque la verdad quería quedarse así todo el tiempo posible y cuando intento separarse de Kakashi el la detuvo abrazándola mas, obviamente estaba dormido pues había hecho un gesto de desaprobación y se había apegado mas a ella, ante tal acción lo único que pudo hacer Sakura fue acurrucarse mas a el para no interrumpir el sueño de tan bondadoso hombre, y por que no disfrutar del precioso momento, después de todo quien sabe cuanto duraría

Pero lo que Sakura no sabia era que Kakashi no estaba tan dormido como aparentaba estarlo, simplemente quería lo mismo que ella quedarse un poco más tan solo un poco más a su lado.

Así transcurrió la mitad del día hasta que en contra de sus verdaderos deseos Kakashi se levanto para preparar el desayuno, de hecho casi ya la merienda, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la cocina deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta para admirar a Sakura, la pijama le quedaba sumamente grande era de esperarse pues ella no había traído ropa para el viaje y esa ropa no era de su talla afortunadamente pareció encontrarle cierto gusto a la prenda por se de su color favorito claramente le encanto que fuese rosa, pero de un rosa pálido, tenia todo el cabello desparramado como hilos confeccionados con flores de cerezo, como su nombre, por toda la cama, su boca medio abierta invitándolo a probarla… en ese instante dio media vuelta y continuo su camino rumbo a la cocina.

Si tan solo ella supiera que se había quedado toda la noche observándola dormir, reír entre sueños apegarse más a él con ese embriagador abrazo, en donde por una noche soñaba que era suya, después de tan espectacular escena, ahora sabia, que no podía pasar una noche mas sin ella.

Ella le había cambiado, incluso era mas amable con las personas, ahora sonreía, ya no era tan sarcástico, y menos para lastimar a la gente, ahora era mas noble, bueno también era mas celoso pero es que eso era tan solo producto del miedo que lo invadía al creer que podía perderla, pero era sin lugar a dudas una mejor persona, y ahora definitivamente tenia una razón legitima para vivir, tenia a alguien a quien proteger.

Aquellos pensamientos, le daban una razón más para arriesgarlo todo en la fiesta, si la perdía, no eso no pasaría el movería cielo mar y tierra para impedir que eso sucediera, y aun si ella rechazaba sus sentimientos y nada volvía a ser igual, el lucharía por su amistad y juraría velar por que ella fuese feliz incluso si no era a su lado.

y sorprendió a Sakura llevándole el almuerzo hasta la cama

-Sakura, despierta ya, que en unas horas es lo de Daisuke

-¿Uhh? Pero que hora es, por que no me habéis despertado

- Te veías tan cómoda durmiendo _–"en mis brazos"—_que no he querido molestarte además ¿Para que hacerlo?

-Por que como lo has dicho, falta poco para lo de Daisuke y pues bueno no puedo ir así toda fachuda

-A mi me parece que te ves muy bien, te ves de verdad adorable con tu pijama

-No te creo, necesito tiempo para arreglarme asi que por favor vete

-Pero sino hace falta

-Claro que si no todos tenemos tu encanto natural, algunos tenemos que trabajar para eso. –Se sorprendió de sobremanera al haber pronunciado aquello en voz alta- Anda vete que… que necesito cambiarme, vete ya

-Debes desayunar ehh sobre la mesita de noche he dejado tu desayuno, bueno comida

-Si, si yo como, gracias, pero ahora hazme caso y vete

-Anoche no decías lo mismo

-¡Que te vayas!

Al cerrar la puerta, termino recargándose en esta y cayendo de esa forma hasta el suelo se llevo las manos al cabello a manera de querer ordenar sus pensamientos

"anoche entonces no fue, un sueño, de verdad paso"

xxxxxxxxxx

De noche por fin de noche, la tan ansiada noche de gala en el palacio del feudal, era ya ahora la hermosa y prometedora noche, bajo la sempiterna luna plateada, bajo los fríos vientos otoño, bajo la leve brisa de lluvia que presagia la huida de la tormenta. Era así la bella noche, quien les daba la bienvenida.

"Vaya gloriosa noche, en la que dos almas que se aman por fin van a poder estar juntas, bajo el sagrado juramento de matrimonio"

_-"Por Dios Sakura que cosas tan cursis que piensas"-_ le gritaba su inner

"Ahh que bonito pensar todo eso, nada cursi, al contrario que mas daría yo por estar en la situación de la novia, claro con otro novio"

_-"Si, si ya se que te mueres por tu maestro, pero es tu culpa, deberías decirle"-_

"… Tal vez"

_-"Aunque sabes yo también pienso algo en eso solo que yo pienso mas en la luna de miel_ jeje"-

-¡Vaya perversión la tuya!- Decía con la cara roja de la vergüenza

-Oye, ¿Ahora qué hice? Acabo de entrar

-Ahh yo emm… lo siento Kakashi-kun es… que… yo, bueno no importa, usted…- Se quedo muda cuando por fin volteo a ver a su futuro acompañante, y vaya que le sorprendió lo que vio, por que si con uniforme jonnin, el peli plateado lucía atractivo con ese traje de smoking de gala lucia mas que hermoso, y sobre todo con su infaltable y desmarañado cabello despeinado, eso le daba un toque juvenil al hombre enfrente suyo.

Ante tal visión no hizo otra cosa más que asombrarse y quedarse sin palabras

-¿Qué? ¿De veras se me ve tan bien?

-¿Bromeas? Se te ve celestial, ¡Wow!

-Ahh Sakura-chan – Exclamó, y claro que no perdió la oportunidad para regresarle el regalito de comentario a Sakura- Emm… es que creí conveniente que me viera elegante ante tal hermosura de pareja que me toca hoy acompañar, ¿No crees?- Se inclinó

-Kakashi-sensei…- sus miradas se perdían de manera a tal que ya era inevitable lo que presagiaban para esta velada.

Ya encaminados al baile y ver el gran y decorado palacio frente suyo vaya que cambio su imagen de la primera vista que tuvieron de el, por que si claro recordaban que era majestuoso el palacio, ahora decorado era mas que eso. Y los arboles, ahh los bellísimos arboles tan sublime y cuidadosamente ornamentados, ataviados con las mas pulcras luces, no como un árbol de navidad sino con un aire mas sobrio

Eso y la atmosfera de amor en torno a la residencia, era precisamente lo que necesitaban y lo que les daba aun mas valor para revelarse así mismos, en una velada así, nada podía salir mal, pero claro no todo es miel sobre hojuelas eso lo saben.

Recorrieron el pasillo custodiado por los arboles de otoño como lo habían hecho los primeros días de la tormenta, y vieron pues a Daisuke y a su prometida Hirumi, tan hermosa como su prometido, ambos tan felices, juntos, tan enamorados, que a pesar de la hermosa decoración, no apartaban la mirada los unos de los otros

-Hola, Kakashi-sempai, Sakura-chan hace mucho que no los veía, ustedes por que como ustedes saben, la tormenta causo muchos destrozos y la mayoría de los aldeanos, he incluso yo tuvimos que refugiarnos en nuestras casas, al igual que ustedes- realmente se le notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras. –Mira Kakashi, ella es de quien te contaba, Sakura ella es, Hirumi, mi Hirumi. Ella es Sakura una gran chica y Kakashi su maestro- Dijo mientras los señalaba correspondiendo a sus nombres—También te hable de ellos, me trajeron aquí a salvo a ellos les debo el que este hoy aquí

- Ahh ya veo, entonces es a ustedes a quienes debo agradecer el poder tener en mis brazos sano y salvo a mi Daisuke, gracias deberás. Es un placer para mí conocerlos

-No es nada era nuestra misión- respondió respetuoso Kakashi; y Sakura solo asintió

-Nuestras mas cordiales felicitaciones a ambos, que sean muy felices tal como lo parecen ahora, tienen mucha suerte de encontrarse juntos, felicidades- dijo Sakura mostrando una bella sonrisa

-Gracias Sakura lo mismo os deseo, pero bueno nos retiramos, debemos seguir recibiendo a los invitados, pero anden pasen y siéntense donde deseen yo les recomendaría el lugar junto a nosotros, hasta pronto.- se despidió el próximo a nupcias

-Mucho gusto y con permiso- afirmo la chica de hebras de oro y ojos de cielo, desde hace una horas ya esposa de Daisuke- Mucha suerte chica enamorada, hacen muy bonita pareja- Expresó sinceramente y con aire de comprensión en su voz, mientras feliz se separaba para con su prometido

Claramente la vergüenza hizo amago en el rostro de Sakura, y la complacencia de que les creyeran novios enorgulleció a Kakashi, quien tan solo guía a Sakura hacia la mesa indicada.

-Vamos Sakura-chan no te pongas así, no lo ha hecho con intención

-Si, claro- respondió todavía algo avergonzada por el comentario, aunque pensándolo bien, como le gustaría que ella tuviese razón.

La música comenzó a sonar, en torno violines y liras dio comienzo un baile celestial que invitaba a los hombres y mujeres presentes a seguir el baile, naturalmente Sakura vio en ello su oportunidad, después de todo, de verdad quería ganar esa apuesta y Kakashi no era buen danzante. Así que presurosa volteo a verlo e hizo intención de querer acudir ala pista de baile

-Claro- respondió contestando a la sorda invitación. Comenzaba una danza lenta, pero excelsa, y la torpeza que Sakura reconoció en Kakashi durante sus clases, desapareció por completo, y es mas era todo lo contrario, la tomo con suavidad entre sus manos, y sus pies eran tan ligeros bailaba como si no pesara nada, como si estuviera flotando, y mas aun. Ella sabía bailar, pero al ser guiada por los pasos de aquel hombre, supo entonces que lo que antes ella llamaba baile, no era nada comparado con lo que ahora hacían.

Ahora si comprendía a lo que se referían los filósofos, "Bailar es expresarse con el cuerpo", desatinadamente, volteó a ver al peli plateado al rostro, siempre oculto bajo su mascara, y en ese instante recordó y aceptó, que había perdido toda esperanza de ganar, pero, aún quedaba una duda en el aire, y como la curiosidad siempre fue más fuerte que ella, se aventuró a formular las palabras rodantes en su cabeza

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias bailar?

-Bueno tu asumiste que no sabia, pero la verdad nunca preguntaste yo tan solo te seguí la corriente, te vi tan feliz y entusiasmada por la apuesta que no podía decirte que yo si sabia

En su timbre de voz había tanta paciencia, tanto amor, tanta amabilidad, que le fue imposible enojarse con él, después de todo el había cuidado de ella todo este tiempo, siempre se mostro tan amable ¿Cómo enojarse con semejante caballero?

-Ha pero eso es trampa, no cuenta

-Tampoco acordamos términos ¿O sí? Además es divertido hacerte enojar- sonrió complacido.

- _"¿Caballero? ¿Cómo no?"_—Le discutía su inner "—_Uy, pero si deja que lo agarre y vera lo que es bueno, entonces si va a ver lo que es divertirse con mi enojo, déjamelo un rato, mmm un largo rato"—expreso su inner pero ya sin afán de ira sino mas bien de lujuria"_

-Bueno eso si, esta bien tu ganas la apuesta, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Mmm… debo pensarlo todavía, disfrutemos la velada y mas avanzada la noche, te lo diré ¿Te parece?

-¿Me queda de otra?

-No, y lo sabes- nuevamente le sonrió mientras, le daba la vuelta requerida para el maravilloso baile

-Esta bien, pero eres un tramposo, me vengare jeje—Le sonrió tiernamente, con los ojos jade que Kakashi tanto amaba, enmarcando la sonrisa.

Y tal como el poseedor del sharingan había dicho, ya avanzada la noche, cuando la mayoría de los invitados se había cansado de tanto bailar, y el banquete había terminado, cuando los votos por Daisuke y su preciosa novia Hirumi, fueron dichos; Kakashi el pidió a Sakura que la acompañase al jardín cercano a la fiesta, pues en esta había demasiado ruido para que ella le escuchase, y desde luego Sakura no se negó y le siguió con toda la confianza que siempre le profeso

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que exiges? jeje

-Primero, escúchame, por favor, lo único que quiero es que respondas a una de mis pregunta es todo- No había rastro de humor o de sarcasmo en su voz, sino mas bien le noto serio, sombrío, como si pensase en algo importante, y eso la asustó de sobremanera. Sin embargo, pareció desentenderse de todo aquello, y aún con tono humorístico, le respondió

-Eso suena sencillo, pero con sus trampas, bueno no estoy muy segura- Noto que aun el semblante del shinobi era severo, así que contesto de la manera mas honesta posible- pero de acuerdo contestare con toda la sinceridad que pueda

-Eso espero- Se quedo observándola, escrutándola con la mirada como si con ello pudiera despedirse, y grabarla en su memoria si es que ella decidía decirle adiós, aspiró el aire fresco de aquel pequeño bosque y continúo

-Pero si he de preguntártelo debo hacerlo bien, claro como mi estrategia te pareció una trampa también ganas- acto seguido retiro la banda de su ojo y la mascara de su rostro dejando al descubierto su semblante oculto por tantos años

Sakura quedo asombrada, no sabia que decir, por fin podía admirar el rostro del hombre que tanto amaba, y al verle a la cara no pudo pronunciar palabra, el era tan, tan como siempre supo que era, a pesar de siempre llevar el pedazo de tela envuelto en su cara ella siempre supo como era, su corazón se lo decía, pero aquel gesto tan importante la alarmo mas ¿Qué quería preguntarle Kakashi? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Nuevamente sus pensamientos la distraían e intento recuperar el rumbo de estos

-Sakura, desde pequeña has sido mi alumna, y no voy a engañarte diciéndote que no te juzgue, para mi eras una cría que solo perseguía a… a Sasuke-sabia que el simple nombre de aquel chico causaría estragos en ella, pero se arriesgo debía decirle todo sin tapujos de ninguna clase- eras inmadura, muy linda y amable si, pero al fin y al cabo una cría berrinchuda y caprichosa

Ohh no, Kakashi seguro se había dado cuenta del amor de la chica por él, y ahora tenia que romperle el corazón, tal vez, incluso le pediría que se fuera de su vida que no era correcto, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para pensar que el iba siquiera a entender? Pero era tan doloroso el que se lo dijera ¿Era de verdad necesario? Revivió aquella tarde en la que bajo la lluvia había llorado por su amor, en la que se había prometido olvidar, al que ahora le hería, con las palabras no pronunciadas, que seguro no tardarían en salir de su boca ¿Por qué no se escucho así misma y abandono la inútil esperanza que tenia? Eso ya no tenia importancia ahora, se había dejado engatusar con la promesa inexistente de un amor que podría ser correspondido, y ahora por su imprudencia debía afrontar la realidad; aunque eso el partiera el corazón, aunque incluso tuviera que forzarse a cumplir la promesa de aquella tarde lluviosa. Atenta y resignada, escuchó a Kakashi y también a su corazón desquebrajándose en su interior preparándose para la estocada venidera.

-Pero ahora, te veo totalmente distinta, eres fuerte, eres tierna, eres una excelente ninja, haz logrado todo cuanto te has propuesto, has superado lo de Sasuke, incluso si aún lo amas- cuanto le dolía pronunciar esas palabras incluso mas si resultaban remotamente ciertas- eres una chica que ha vivido cosas tan difíciles, y sin embargo, jamás mostraste tu dolor, y siempre ayudaste a los demás, como a mi- tomó un respiro más, y con ello se armó de valor.

¿Por qué te digo todo esto? Porque cuando me di cuenta de cuanto habías cambiado, comencé a sentir. Sí, sentir, sentí celos cuando creí que te habías enamorado de Naruto, sentí empatía cuando te vi llorar por Sasuke, sentí… culpabilidad

La kunoichi tenia la mirada desconcertada no sabia que responder, había pensado mil una cosas que Kakashi podría decirle pero… eso, jamás ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo aquello?

Si culpabilidad por que…por que soy un cobarde y nunca te entrene como debía, por que soy un tonto y nunca supe apreciar tu potencial, por que soy humano y ahora intento remediar mi error, por que soy un hombre… que ama a su alumna varios años menor que el, por que estoy intentando robarle su preciosa juventud, a la tierna criatura enfrente mía que ahora eres, y aun si no me puedes corresponder estos sentimientos, lo entiendo pero debes saberlo al menos.- Una mirada dolida, pero liberada, suplicante de entendimiento fue lo que el mostro al sorprendido rostro de Sakura, quien comenzó a sentir que el dañado corazón estaba latiendo otra vez

Ya no puedo tolerar estar cerca de ti y saber que tu ignoras mi sentir, me he engañado una y otra vez para no ver en ti, lo que tanto me atrae, pero siempre llego al mismo resultado, terminar a tu lado, amándote sin decirte nada por ser mi alumna, pero ya no me pude callar, estos días fueron los mas felices de mi vida…

-Mientes- le corto de tajo el habla al jonnin, Kakashi se quedo perplejo, ¿Por qué ella bajaba la cabeza? ¿Por qué le acusaba mentiroso? ¿Es que ella no creía en sus legítimos efectos? Era justo lo que temía, ella pensaría que sol quería jugar con ella

-No… yo… Sakura escúchame

-Ya no soy tu alumna- levantó su rostro y quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro de él, tomó suavemente sus manos, levanto la mirada hacia el ahora y durante todo el diálogo descubierto semblante de él y lo besó

-Sí, yo también te amo, esa es mi respuesta

El aire no era el suficiente para poder prolongar mas ese beso, tan puro y virtuoso al principio, pero apasionado y deseoso incluso al final, tan embelesante, tan embriagador como el mismo sopor del sueño, como el veneno mas dulce jamás probado, sí, veneno por que ambos sabían que después de probar aquel delicioso néctar, les seria imposible separase otra vez, pues como veneno actuaria la memoria de este beso, si es que no pudiera ser probado y repetido de nuevo.

Juntos, con el manto de plateado puntos como testigo y nadie más, partieron hacia la cabaña donde tantos fastuosos días habían pasado. La pasión de los amantes urgía por ser demostrada, besándose aún, con besos cortos pero significativos, con miradas largas, como queriendo grabar este momento, temerosos de que despertasen en cualquier momento. Al llegar el abrazo era cada vez mas estrecho, los besos mas duraderos y extendidos, durante una apremiada más agregada al abrazo, un gemido no de dolor sino de lo contrario, nació y surgió de los carnosos labios de la kunoichi, fue entonces cuando las caricias tomaron presencia, ambos cuerpos reconociéndose y encajando como una sola pieza en la oscura noche.

En la recamara de ella, quizás de él, comenzaba a subir de tono aquel primer y casto beso de entrambos, tanto tiempo deseándose, amándose, no cabían de felicidad al saberse correspondidos y amados, ¡El amor lo puede todo!, aquel velo hechizado del amor que confunde los sentimientos y subyuga a los amantes.

Recostados bajo las finas sabanas, cuando Kakashi la miro a los ojos para pedir su permiso y ella con la misma mirada tierna, comprensiva y llena de amor que siempre fue para Kakashi y únicamente para él, le dio permiso. El shinobi le correspondió con caricias y pequeños besos, la aceptación, comenzando así, con la consumación de su amor. No hacían falta palabras

Un ruido latente, un solo movimiento miles de cristales lanzados al aire, una kunai en medio de la habitación, lanzada con furia, y una silente sombra, que escapa al compás del viento dejando como único testigo del ataque, aquella kunai con una nota enredada, la inconfundible caligrafía de un alma enredada en ira.

Al instante los dos amantes, en posición de ataque fueron horridamente separados, por la preocupación, el de plateado cabello salió por la ventana rota en busca del agresor pero nada encontró, mientras que la chica de piel pálida y mirada jade contemplaba aterrorizada la nota:

"_**No se a que pretendes jugar, pero ya basta, no me agrada, termina tu jueguito con tu maestro por que sabes que siempre me amaras a mi. Volveré pronto"**_

Era la letra, indudablemente, de Sasuke, ¿Cómo le diría aquello a Kakashi? ¿Cómo le explicaría lo que tantas lunas atrás le había prometido a Sasuke? Pensó en ocultar el papel pero, no, no podía hacer algo así el confiaba en ella, y ella no lo defraudaría ¿Cómo había podido un simple papel, destruir la infinita felicidad que hace unos instantes atrás había vivido? ¿Qué había hecho en su otra vida para que el karma se ensañara tanto con ella? Kakashi regreso de su reconocimiento y preocupado se acerco a la kunoichi.

Mirarla sentada entre los cristales rotos, con los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo temblando, con la nota en la mano le inquieto de sobremanera, y cuando ella con mirada distante le mostro la nota y leyó el contenido, su corazón se paralizo, ¡Conocía esa escritura, llena de rabia y de ira, era la de Sasuke! su pequeño pupilo, pero ¿El volvería? ¿Por Sakura? El miedo se apoderó de él, apenas la había encontrado y ya iba a perderla, no quería, simplemente era demasiado perturbador como para soportarlo.

Sakura lo miro, desolada, rota, como una muñeca quebrada en medio de una casa de muñecas, le sonrió melancólicamente y lo único que atino a decirle mientras su mirada se perdía en la ventana de rotos cristales fue

-Hay algo que deberías saber… -Atento Kakashi descendió a la altura hasta donde Sakura estaba arrodillada y con un gesto en su semblante, la alentó a que continuara. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la peli rosada

-Hace unos años- continúo con voz quebrada tratando de controlarse- cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea, yo… le hice una promesa- y como si el valor se hubiera esfumado de sus palabras y se hubiese perdido en sus propias cavilaciones, calló bruscamente, y se quedó largo rato sin decir nada, tan solo mirando dolida el angustiante rostro de Kakashi

-¿Qué clase de promesa?

Xxx

Xx

***Aquí termina***

Xx

xxx

**Mariana:** Gracias por unirte a la lectura de este fic, espero y sigas leyéndolo jeje y que dejes reviews

**Str Mercury** : Lamento mucho lo de tu ipod, pero que buena solución le diste jeje, agradezco que te haya gustado el fic y que lo consideraras romántico, la mayoría del tiempo pienso que mis fics son un tanto melancólicos

**k2008sempai**: Vaya como siento lo de tu internet, espero no haya durado mucho la tortura jeje, que bueno que al menos pudiste leer el fic y gracias por tu opinión mm como el ramen jeje estuvo bueno. Y dime ¿Me espías? Yo también hacia lo mismo cuando pasaba Naruto en las mañanas

**KATIA**: mm tengo un aviso sobre el lemmon pero mas adelante lo leerás, gracias por esperar tan ansiosamente la continuación, me alagas jeje es por estos momentos que escribo cada vez que puedo jeje

**Wendolyne**: Tu review fue pequeño per muy significativo gracias, por considerar bueno mi fic jeje

**Aire2409 : **¡Bienvenida al fic! Jeje me sonrojas mujer, tanta felicitación, wow, pero espero que no te decepcione el que no haya usado tanto la humorística en este cap. Y si lo siento peco de ser malvada jeje U_U

**AVISO:**

_Y por cierto para todas aquellas, (que han sido enteramente chicas) que querían lemmon iba a ponerlo en este cap, pero luego se me ocurrió algo diferente jeje, pero para el próximo capitulo prometo lemmon, y va especialmente por que Katia lo ha pedido contantemente, no creas que no he escuchado Katia, jeje. Solo anímenme con sus reviews que últimamente han bajado T_T, U_U. Los que me escribían al principio ¿Por qué tan callados? T_T_

_**En el próximo capitulo:**_

_Celos, un nuevo personaje, el regreso a la aldea, una guerra se acerca, lemmon, lágrimas, humor, kakashi se va, Sakura no aparece, y sobre todo…ya no tantas intromisiones mías jeje. Como siempre un abrazo de Lilith's angel que soy yo, y ¡Felices vacaciones!_


	7. Cuando de problemas hablamos

_**En el próximo capitulo:**_

_**Celos, un nuevo personaje, el regreso a la aldea, una guerra se acerca, lemmon, lágrimas, humor, kakashi se va, Sakura no aparece, y sobre todo…ya no tantas intromisiones mías jeje. Como siempre un abrazo de Lilith's angel que soy yo, y ¡Felices vacaciones!**_

-¿Dime de que clase de problema estas hablando? Sakura, pase lo que pase, lo que dije no va a cambiar…

-¿Recuerdas cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea?- La mirada jade, antes luminosa y radiante, se oscurece poco a poco, mientras con un nudo en el corazón trata de resistir para continuar la conversación- Yo le confesé mi amor por él, en ese entonces, de verdad creía que lo amaba, ja fui tan ingenua- nuevamente, el rostro cambio de expresión tornando los ojos, al pasado ingenuo en el que vivió.

Mientras Kakashi, se tragaba los celos y las ganas de decir nada, pues con tan grande esfuerzo, que hacia la chica para confesarse, lo que menos quería, era que ella dejara de intentarlo, así que tan solo se contuvo y trato de poner la mirada comprensiva, la más dulce, la más cariñosa aquella que era sólo para ella.

-Él, me recordó que solo tenia dos objetivos en la vida, vengarse y restablecer su clan, yo le rogué que se quedara conmigo y que juntos cumpliríamos esos objetivos y todos lo que él me pidiera… y después…

-Él se fue- la monótona voz de Kakashi, respondió de manera automática ante el reconocimiento de la historia.

-No, él iba a irse, pero se volteó a mi, y me dijo, que si estaba segura de lo que hacia. Yo ciegamente le respondí que si, y él me hizo jurarle por lo quemas amaba, que le esperaría hasta que volviera y que le ayudaría a cumplir su segundo objetivo.

-Acepte sin decir nada, y Sasuke me dijo que si me atrevía a faltar a mi palabra, iba a destruir todo cuando amaba, que ya lo habían defraudado muchas veces, y no permitiría que eso volviera a ocurrir.

-Pero, él no puede hacerte nada y lo sabes, eso se puede solucionar, ahora mismo voy a ir a hablar con ese bastardo- la furia, la rabia, la impotencia hacían meollo en el alma del shinobi, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ese niño mimado se saliera con la suya, con el intento de partir tras el fugitivo mas buscado de Konoha.

-Al principio- sujetó la mano del shinobi para que este terminará de escuchar la historia- Estando con la esperanza de su regreso, y la posibilidad que tal vez me amaba, era feliz tenia una vida tranquila, una ilusión, tenia una razón por que luchar, quería regresarlo a la aldea vivo, para que ambos pudiéramos vivir juntos, pero después vi en él, un monstruo, la cosa maligna en que se había convertido, y me dio miedo compartir mi vida a su lado, simplemente me alejé.-

Sus ojos entornaron a la luna rememorando los recuerdos desde el fondo de su corazón hasta el final de sus labios donde están conocerían la lúgubre muerte.

-Comencé a salir con un chico, que era bueno era tan dulce conmigo, y aunque la verdad no lo quería, si lo apreciaba mucho, hacia mi vida mas llevadera, pero él apareció, borró la alegría que tenía, jamás volví a saber de ese chico, yo no quiero que eso le pase a usted ¡No quiero!- la tranquila y apaciguada voz, se convirtió en un grito desesperado, y el llanto no se hizo esperar.

-Yo… no voy a permitir que eso vuelva a pasar y menos a usted.-

-Pero es que eso no tiene por que pasar, exageras las cosas, Sakura no soy tan débil.-

-Sí, si lo eres, frente a él claro que si, ¿Sabes por que? Por que el tiene un ejercito, tiene de aliado a Madara, y tiene el sharingan más poderoso de los existentes, créeme no tienes una idea de hasta donde llega su poder o su maldad. Todo fue mi error sabes, yo tan solo debí mantenerme al margen y cumplir lo que prometí, es todo. No se por que me atreví a soñar- Tomó su chamarra del suelo y partió por la ventana rota no sin antes despedirse de Kakashi

- No tienes una idea de cómo lamento, todo esto, pero así son las cosas- junto todo el coraje que poseía, todo el odio que por el ultimo de los Uchiha sentía y los escupió en una sola frase dirigida no para Uchiha sino para Hatake- y te advierto una cosa, aléjate de mi, no me convienes.

Dio vuelta y dirigió sus pasos lejos de ese lugar, con el corazón destrozado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no sabía para donde ir, lo único que quería era correr y correr todo lo que sus pies le permitieran, era todo ya no quería seguir ahí, dejaría el pueblo esa misma noche y partiría para Konoha al fin y al cabo no llevaba muchas cosas y la misión había terminado ya, así que no tenia motivos para quedarse un minuto más

Comenzó a correr rumbo a su aldea, debían ser días de camino, pero no le importó, solo invocó una babosa mensajera, y le comunicó a la Hokague que estaba en camino, que la misión había terminado, y sobre todo le pidió por que Kakashi no supiera de su paradero.

Pensaba huir, ¡Huir sí!, eso era lo único que sabia hacer huir, y esta vez seguiría huyendo, tomaría todo lo necesario de su aldea, y le informaría a la Hokague de su baja como ninja ahí. Después de todo, no podía tolerar estar cerca del hombre al que mas amaba, y saber que estaba en peligro por culpa suya, simplemente no podía tolerar ese sentimiento de impotencia que se apoderaba de su razón cada vez mas, las lágrimas, ya no eran suficientes para calmar el dolor, corrió todavía mas aprisa impulsada por el chackra que le quedaba, ya divisaba cerca las imponentes puertas de Konoha, recibiéndola cual hermoso abrazo entretejido ofreciendo esperanza y acojo. Pero antes de llegar al prometedor Edén, sus fuerzas flaquearon y decidieron en el peor de los momentos abandonarla.

La vista borrosa, y los pies temblorosos no dejaban duda, su chackra ya no le permitiría avanzar ni un paso más, la memoria se borró y una sola imagen la acompañó antes de desplomarse al suelo, la de Kakashi diciéndole cuanto la amaba, la desamparada kunoichi, ya en brazos del mas fatigoso sueño, cayó tras unos arbustos, y ahí su conciencia se perdió

Pero no fue el único corazón que la noche escucho romperse, en una cabaña con el cristal hecho trizas, un poderoso guerrero yacía en el suelo incapaz de poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado y lo que sus ojos habían presenciado, recién acababa de tener a la mujer que amaba y ¿Ya se la habían arrebatado de las manos sin siquiera pelear? Eso si era injusto, eran demasiados problemas para una simple relación, ¿Y si mejor se olvidaba de ella? No, eso seria imposible, la amaba tanto y tan dolosamente que la sola idea de querer olvidarla le punzaba, además ya lo había intentado demasiado y sin resultado alguno.

Pero ¿Por qué siempre le ocurrían ese tipo de cosa a el? ¿Qué acaso alguna extraña fuerza sobrenatural no quería que el fuese feliz? Ya había perdido a Rin a Obito su maestro, su padre a todo aquel al que amaba. Y ahora su Sakura se ira de su lado, ya no tenia fuerzas para pelear, y no por que le temiera a Sasuke, sino por que no resistiría que Sakura no le eligiese sobre él, sobre su eterno amor Uchiha Sasuke.

Decidió no salir en busca de Sakura, estaría muy alterada como para entender razones, sabía que se quedaría probablemente en el castillo de Daisuke, no tenia lugar a donde ir, así que solo se limito a observar la luna, mientras pensaba en su bellísima flor.

L a luna al recibir la noche en sus manos, cálida, impávida y amorosa se mostro en el mas hermoso de los firmamentos, pero al dejar los cielos en manos del sol, esta se despide, de manera sobria, congelada y sombría, se despide de manera triste prometiendo a su regreso la opacidad de las estrellas.

El imponente Sol, portentoso y repleto de glamor, acompaña a la luna en su luto, no muestra el brillo característico, sino en cambio, pide ayuda a las nubes para que le opaquen, estas hacen llover sobre la tierra, y envuelven en neblina a los habitantes debajo suyo.

Kakashi al ver el día, no puede hacer otra cosa sino pensar que los cielos son espectadores de su desdicha, pero aun así con el corazón en la mano planea enfrentarse al dolor de su flor y partir de inmediato en busca de ella, sabe que en ese poblado no conoce a otra persona sino a Daisuke, y es por eso que acude con él para saber de Sakura.

-Daisuke-sama, tiene algún informe de Sakura, ayer… estuvimos entrenando y debido al ataque de un enemigo nos perdimos, puede decirme si sabe algo de ella, no tiene a donde mas ir- trata en balde de excusarse, en balde sí, por que Daisuke sabe perfectamente que el shinobi se encuentra preocupado, pues se le nota en el rostro

-Si, de hecho tengo un recado de ella en mi oficina, no pensaba revisarlo pues no parece urgente, pero si quieres ahora mismo te lo doy- Pronuncia con fingida sonrisa, pues sabe lo que ese papel significa, y no tiene idea de cómo reaccione Kakashi

" _**Daisuke-sama, ya que he cumplido exitosamente la misión, he solicitado a la Hokague de Konoha me permita retornar para el cumplimiento de otra misión, informo que hoy parto de la aldea de la luna creciente, el reporte será entregado por mi a Konoha y una paloma mensajera enviara los detalles en breve, agradece la hospitalidad presentada la kunoichi Sakura Haruno"**_

Ella se había ido, no eso no era posible ella lo había abandonado, como pudo simplemente irse sin decirle nada, o tal vez… ¡Sasuke! Quizá el sea él culpable de la desaparición de la chica, el papel pago el precio por los pensamientos y se arrugó de mil maneras al borde de su rompimiento, pero luego sin fuerza alguna se desplomó al suelo, pues la mano que lo sostenía se había ido.

Hatake se había ido, en busca de Sakura, salió por la ventana, y dio un salto tan alto uno tras otro daba pasos tan desesperado que en pocos segundo llego a la cabaña de que había partido y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo se escuchó decir a sus labios

-Kuchiyose no jutsu- había invocado a los ocho perros de caza, y desesperado buscaba las cosas que Sakura dejo en la casa, y se las dio a oler a cada uno de los perros.

-Kakashi ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado Pakkun

-Sakura, se fue, no se nada de ella búscala,- ya no tenia caso ocultar la desesperación en su voz, nadie mejor que Pakkun le conocía, estaba abrumado, acorralado…destrozado y eso claramente Pakkun ya lo sabía- debes encontrarla por favor

-Ahora mismo partimos, confía en mi la encontraré, y la haré entrar en razón, no se que paso entre ustedes, pero te lo aseguro. Guau guau

Después de dicha orden los ocho perros salieron de inmediato a encabezar la búsqueda junto con el shinobi, que estaba mas desesperado que ellos, pero el partía a ver a la Hokague Sakura le quería como si fuese su madre, ella debía saber cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera.

Dos semanas llevaba ya dos semanas buscándola sin cesar, no la encontraba y los perros habían perdido el rastro, los pocos indicios que encontraban de ella, se perdían rápidamente o los despistaban a caminos inciertos, y eso desconcertaba aún más al peli plateado llevando a su corazón y a sus emociones al limite, creyendo que tal vez Sasuke si la tenia prisionera.

Ya no había forma de hacer entrar en razón al poseedor del sharingan izquierdo, la Hokague lo había intentado, sus amigos, sus perros incluso los que lo no lo conocían bastante, se estaba lastimando no comía, no dormía, no quería hacer nada sin su Sakura, y le estaba afectando, sus fieles compañeros de batalla, incluso ya estaban cansados, solo su fuerte apego hacia el shinobi los hacia continuar, pero llegaron a un punto en el que ya no pudieron hacer nada, y Kakashi los des invocó a todos menos a Pakkun

-Kakashi vamos ya es muy tarde y no has descansado bien en dos semanas lo único que vas a lograr es enfermarte, mejor recupera fuerzas podrás cubrir mas terreno entonces

-¡No! ¿Es que no lo entienden? Necesito encontrarla no se donde esta y me deja todavía mas inquieto que ni la Hokague lo sabe

+Flashback+

El aire no le alcanzaba para terminar la caminata, en cuanto llego corrió a la torre más alta en busca de la Hokague

-Tsunade-sama sabe ¿Dónde esta Sakura? Dígamelo usted lo sabe, ¡Vamos dígamelo!

-¿Kakashi? ¿Que haces aquí? No se donde esta, me llego este mensaje recién en la mañana que ella se dirigía hacia acá, que no te dijera nada ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Ella y yo discutimos y ahora no se donde esta, por favor si usted sabe donde esta y me lo esta ocultando… -

-Te juro que no es así, estoy tan desconcertada como tú, pero como pudo no avisarme ella siempre me lo dice todo-

Hatake sintió que se le iba el alma ¿Cómo que nadie sabía donde estaba Sakura? Eso no pudo ser posible ella

+Fin flashback+

Frente al dolor que tenia el shinobi, Pakkun no se atrevió a mencionar nada nuevamente, y siguió la búsqueda dejando al peli plateado en medio del bosque, bajo el frio viento invernal

-El sol ya no sale si tu no estas, amor mío

-Ahh- un suspiro se suelta de unos fatigados labios

-¿Qué te ocurre mi niña?- Le cuestiona una masculina voz

-Nada, solo… siento como si, nada olvídalo

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxx

Xx

X

fin de cap

Bueno creo que no se me da eso de capítulos largos la verdad, creo que actualizo mas rápido si tan solo los entrego cortos, que dicen? Jeje los estaré subiendo así vale? Haber que pasa, y jeje lamento la tardanza es que viví todo un viacrucis con este cambio de internet y que se descompuso mi compu ahh tengo una suerte horrible jeje T_T pero no importa siempre hay que ver el lado positivo va .

Un abrazo de mi para ustedes jeje, ahh ya se prometí lemmon pero actualizare otra vez en la semana, por lo mientras feliz día de brujas!


	8. Cuando todo, son misterios

_**Celos, un nuevo personaje, el regreso a la aldea, una guerra se acerca, lemmon, lágrimas, humor, kakashi se va, Sakura no aparece, **_

El mismo amanecer de siempre, al menos eso no cambiaba, le dolía tanto, ¿Cómo podías tener un mundo tan basado en la lógica y la realidad, y aun creyendo fervientemente en esto, miro asombrada como ese perfecto mundo se vuelca de la noche a la mañana en un orbe lleno de mentiras y desencantos que te atrapan y te envuelven en una maraña asfixiante? Ahh simplemente ya no quería pensar en todo aquello.

-Hola mi niña bonita ¿Qué tal estas?- pregunta un joven de melodiosa voz, con tono suave y encantador, capaz de embelesar a cualquier inocente dama, el sopor se disolvió cual vapor al contacto del agua para la pobre Sakura.

-Hola Ara-kun, estoy bien, me encanta que vengas a visitarme, la verdad me siento muy sola, pero no es así cuando tu vienes- una apagada pero sincera sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro de la kunoichi, tratando tan sólo de hacerse la fuerte, pues estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pero ¿Por que estas así, mi niña bonita? No comprendo, tienes a tu prometido, donde quiera que este, se que él te ama- con un abrazo, tibio y lleno de ternura el chico de cabello negro intentó reconfortarla- Vamos no llores, ese hermoso rostro es para sonreír

-Yo… es que ya no sé… si mi prometido me ama, le he fallado, además me trata tan fríamente, haciéndome preguntas que no puedo contestar, es por eso que estoy aquí en medio de la nada, siquiera aquí puedo pensar- las lágrimas contenidas no lo pudieron ser más, y se dejaron desvanecer por su rostro, cual perlas tiradas a la suerte del viento en una tormenta

-Vamos Sakura-chan, no digas esas cosas, anda regresemos donde él yo se que te necesita, nadie lo sabe tanto como yo- y cuan ciertas eran las palabras pronunciadas por el peli negro- Vamos de donde quiera que halla ido habrá de volver pronto y se enfadara si a su regreso no te ve

-Esta bien, iré contigo, no sé que hubiera hecho de no haberte encontrado cuando me golpee en la cabeza en ese bosque- la sonrisa entonces viajo hasta sus ojos, verdes, profundos como la inmensidad de los mares, más esto, no logró que la sonrisa surcará hasta su corazón, pues de alguna extraña manera sentía como si le faltará algo

-No te preocupes más mi niña, volvamos con tu prometido-

-Claro, mi prometido- la voz, vivas y alegre que siempre poseyó la dueña de los ojos jade, se mostraba ahora gris y vacía

A paso lento, pero incomparablemente tranquilizador, ambos partieron hacia su destino, las hojas soplaban somnolientas, pacíficas, como entonando un canción fúnebre, con la intención quizá de anunciar algo. Más sin embargo, aquellas dos almas parecieron no reconocer aquel dejo, y tornaron sus pasos a aquella persona que les esperaba, una vez hubieron llegado, y cruzado así el umbral nada prepararía a Sakura para lo venidero

-SAKURA! Pero ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba terriblemente preocupado por ti- unos fuertes brazos le recorrieron la cintura y la apegaron al joven, era un abrazo demandante, posesivo, desesperado, que buscaba estrecharla más y más, con angustia opresiva - ¡No tienes idea de mi angustia! Creí… creí- la varonil voz flaqueó, hasta el punto tal de casi quebrarse, no obstante logró reunir fuerzas para continuar- creí que me habías abandonado- finalizó en tono fúnebre

-No, para nada… querido- cuanto le dolía pronunciar esa palabra, pero no entendía el por qué- fue sólo que salí a tomar un paseo, eso es todo-

-¡JAMáS VUELVAS A HACERME ESO DE NUEVO!- aquello sonó más como una orden, que como un reproche- Y tú – dijo señalando al acompañante de la chica- Que no salga, sin compañía de alguien ¿Entendiste? ¿Ambos entendieron?-

-Hai, como tu órdenes- contestó el azabache

-como tú digas Sasuke-kun- fue la otra contestación

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—

-¿Por que Sakura me rompería tan dolorosamente el corazón?- preguntaba un hombre a la imponente luna, sabiendo que ni esta podría darle la respuesta

-Vamos Kakashi no te deprimas, todos intentamos recuperarla- las palabras de Pakkun intentaban ser consoladoras, pero obviamente ni las más dulces palabras lograrían contentar el corazón del peli plateado

-¡Pero es que no es suficiente solo con intentar!- el grito fue firme pero hueco, la garganta reseca del dueño del sharingan izquierdo era signo de que este estaba perdiendo la salud- Yo la quiero de vuelta- finalizó con voz apagada y el corazón estrujado en una mano

-Lo siento Pakkun se que tratas de animarme, pero no hay poder alguno que logre que sienta los latidos de mi corazón sin antes haberme regresado a Sakura-

-Creo que tienes que hacer caso de las palabras de la Hokague y debes…- Trataba de suavizar el tema pues sabia que era difícil de tratar frente al dueño de su invocación- ya sabes, quizá ir de misión para no pensar tanto

- Pero eso seria reducirle tiempo a la búsqueda de Sakura, sabes lo importante que es eso para mí, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?- y era verdad el shinobi estaba profundamente herido ante tal propuesta

-No pretendo en absoluto eso, sin embargo te propongo un descanso… para ti, los demás seguiremos buscando pero todo esto no te hace ningún bien y lo sabes. No me hagas tener que decirle a la Tsunade-sama todo lo que te has descuidado y que te ordene descanso bajo cazadores ANBU

-sabes que me escapare

-tal vez solo por eso no lo he hecho, pero anda al menos piénsalo, una misión; es todo lo que te pido, tómalo como un descanso para que pienses en otra cosa como… sobrevivir- la mano del ninja recorrió el lomo de su fiel amigo, mientras que su mirada se perdía en el firmamento pensando tan solo en que el mal no se lo hacia a el sino a todo aquel que lo apreciaba, recordaba como Kurenai y todos sus amigos, ja incluso Ibiki habían intentado lo mismo que Pakkun, sin éxito claro

-esta bien Pakkun tu ganas, me iré de misión. Por lo mientras ¿quieres que te des invoque? –

-No como te dije yo me quedaré aquí en busca de ella, tal como si fuera tu-

-Pakkun, eres un gran amigo, gracias- era uno de los primeros "gracias" sinceros que había pronunciado el shinobi en toda su vida.

Uno de ellos fue cuando su amigo Obito dio la vida por él y por su compañera; otro, cuando El Primero sacrificó su vida por la aldea; uno más, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de cuidar a esos maravillosos niños; y el más reciente, al haber escuchado aquel inesperado "te amo" de labios de la kunoichi de hebras rosadas.

Curiosamente sus "gracias" habían estado cubiertos de tragedia: la muerte de su amigo y su maestro, la separación del equipo siete debido a Sasuke y la desaparición de Sakura, por alguna razón en lo mas profundo de su ser creía que, de las dos ultimas, Sasuke era el responsable, y aquella misión podría ser su oportunidad. No le quedaba otra más que pensar en ello mientras se dirigía con la suprema gobernante de Konoha

Una vez llegó, trató de componer su rostro lo mejor posible, no resultaría difícil con el poderoso artificio de máscara, que tenia por trampa, para esconder todo el cansancio en si

-Hokague-sama me reporto para mi usual servicio shinobi- dijo al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba ante ella en son de reverencia

A Tsunade bien no le cayó de extraño, pues le habían dicho que el peli plateado estaba distante incluso frio, por lo tanto se esperaba, que no hiciera bulla frente a ella. El no veía ningún cambio en su actitud, pese a esto había notado que ya no tenia ganas para refutar nada que le impusieran, bueno nada que no tuviera que ver con Sakura, referente a ello aun era muy reacio a ceder.

-Kakashi-kun…-estaba a punto de consolarlo, pero al ver el rostro del de mirada impar contraerse por un segundo, cual criatura que detesta la compasión ajena, decidió cambiar la manera de dirigirse hacia el, si de verdad quería consolarlo esa no era la manera- tienes una misión, Kakashi, y mas vale que la cumplas tan pronto como sea posible.

-Veras tenemos noticias de una posible rebelión, sabes que Konoha es objetivo de muchos señores feudales, se pretende extender los dominios de donde se pueda, tu trabajo es averiguar qué nación traicionará a Konoha debes partir ahora mismo las instrucciones están en el pergamino, todo cuanto necesites saber, te advierto esta misión es sumamente peligrosa. Ten- le dijo con voz seria extendiéndole la mano para mostrarle el pergamino- No tolero desobediencia, si hay peligro volverás sin arriesgarte, pedirás refuerzos- dijo aun sin soltar el pergamino- No es una misión suicida Kakashi – finalizo dándole el pergamino

-Conozco mi lugar Hokague-sama, me retiro a cumplir la misión.- "Los que rompen las reglas son escoria pero los que dejan a un amigo cuando ha caído son peor que eso… iré por ti, Sakura-chan-

La misma noche la misma luna, pero otro escenario frente a los ojos de la ninja medico, la melancolía la hacia meollo en el alma, frente a toda esa belleza y ese repleto lujo ¿Cómo podía sentirse vacía? Él la amaba… o eso decía.

En la ensimismaciòn de sus propios pensamientos, Sakura no logro darse cuanta de que una sombra silente se acercaba sigilosa y peligrosamente hacia ella abrazándola por la espalda, al menos no reparo en esto hasta escuchar una ronca y sensual voz en su oído izquierdo

-Buenas noches Sakura-chan.- unos brazos que reconocía ajenos, la rodearon y pegaron contra un torso que no le transmitía calor, se obligo así misma a voltear a la ventana, respirar profundo y pensar con fervor "Es mi prometido, seguro que lo amo, es solo que no recuerdo su amor por mi pero lo hare"

-Te ayudaré a recordar cuanto me amas Sakura-chan-

- Claro Sasuke-san- la furia kunoichi se había volcado en una blanca y dócil palomita, no tenia mas que dejarse llevar por el momento, y pese a la incomodidad que sentía por los besos de Sasuke recorriendo su cuello, y su cuerpo, no le quedaba más que mantenerse firme al único principio que la acompañaba "No hare esto por ti, ni por mi sino por mis recuerdos, por la memoria que perdí, por el corazón que se niega a latir"

Y la puerta de los dos amantes se cerró por una mano amiga, por Ara-kun, quien dio una sonrisa complaciente

-Que alegría que estés contento Sasuke-chan

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Xxx

X

Continuará

x

xxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, bueno aquí, termina jeje al menos véanlo por el lado positivo mi aparente desvanecimiento de escena de hace unas semanas con respecto al siguiente capitulo me trajo algo bueno, antes tenia definido el final pero no como llegar a el, jeje ahora lo se, por cierto descubrí como responder a personalmente a los que tienen cuenta aquí, jeje me confundí un poco con la renovación de la pagina pero como sea tengo que agradecer a por su apoyo en todo y gracias por seguir mi historia.

Como siempre un abrazo de Lilith's angel para todos jeje


	9. La telaraña de un corazón puro

_Disclaimer: Este fic es enteramente mío, yo lo cree, pero los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

_Nota: Espero deberás seguir actualizando sin tardarme tanto… tengo exámenes ¡Deséenme suerte con eso! Ya sé en review por ejemplo jejeje_

_-Anteriormente- (mm me sonó serie)_

_Y la puerta de los dos amantes se cerró por una mano amiga, por Ara-kun, quien dio una sonrisa complaciente_

_-Que alegría que estés contento Sasuke-chan_

Ante una situación como esta ¿Era de verdad posible sonreír? Cada vez estaba más convencida del vacío en su interior, recostada en la cama cubierta con sólo una sábana blanca, y recibiendo los cálidos rayos del Sol sobre su rostro no podía dejar de recordar la noche anterior.

Flashback

-Te amo Sakura, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto espere por ti? Sabes, he pasado cosas muy dolorosas. Pero, a tu lado, es como si ese dolor fuese anestesiado

-Lo sé Sasuke- Ella sólo se dejaba hacer, esos labios ajenos recorrían su nívea piel, esas manos llegaban a recovecos que ella no conocía, de manera tortuosa la kunoichi intentaba reconocer esos brazos, esas caricias, esas palabras cariñosas, pero no podía ¡¿Por qué el jodido destino era así?

-Sasuke…pesas, un poco- trato de amanerarse de forma tímida, para la chica de cabellos rosados no era precisamente eso, sino el hecho de que estaba demasiado cerca, y al no reconocerlo, no lo toleraba tan ceñido a ella. Y a pesar de que la petición resultó burda e incluso decepcionante para Sasuke, él sabía que debía esperar por ella, porque la hermosa niña, ahora transformada en una bellísima mujer, había esperado ya muchos años por él, así que simplemente apartó un poco su cuerpo del de ella, pero continuando aún su labor, Sakura… Esta vez no dijo nada.

-Sí, sabes a veces olvido que soy más grande que tú- Se limitó a decir, sin afán de querer una conversación, pero con grandes expectativas de volverse más amable con ella- Jeje he crecido mucho en estos años, aunque tu…

"_Soy más grande que tú"_

"_Soy más grande que tú"_

Después de esas palabras la dueña de la mirada jade, dejó de escuchar, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se le hacían conocidas esas palabras? ¿Dónde las había escuchado antes?

"_Soy más grande que tú"_

La frase no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, y al voltear a ver la luna plateada, fue como un destello de luz para sus cristalinos ojos, apartó bruscamente a Sasuke de ella y se dirigió hacia afuera sin dar más explicación que…

-Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, creo… que… mejor voy a dar un paseo- Dejando al pelinegro sumergido nuevamente en la oscuridad, en la soledad, una aún peor que la que tenía antes de "tener" a Sakura

Tan pronto hubo cerrado la puerta, la chica corrió apresuradamente por los pasillos de la guarida, corrió y corrió aunque sus piernas le dolían, aunque las lágrimas la cegaran, su corazón palpitaba como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, su memoria trabajaba a mil por hora, su pulso se hacía más rápido, más potente ¡Más vivo! Por fin después de tanto tiempo sentía que estaba empezando a vivir de nuevo.

"Plateado"

-¡Sakura! Señorita Sakura…- Se escuchó decir a una voz a lo lejos- Ahh que bueno que la he encontrado

-¡Ara-kun! No esperaba verte aquí

-Sí bueno… pues he visto que se ha ido corriendo del castillo así que quise saber que pasaba, estaba preocupado por usted niña- interrogó silenciosamente con la mirada, más sin embargo no con palabras, pues temía que la chica pudiera molestarse si le preguntase nada.

-Gracias Ara-kun, pero solo he salido a dar un paseo

-No se ve muy bien Sakura-san- La voz comenzó a sonar temblorosa y preocupada, más para la chica, esas palabras fueron infravaloradas

-Mmm… estoy bien. Dime ¿Te importaría…emm…ya sabes dejar que me quede aquí un rato? Siento que estoy recordando algo

-Estarías más cómoda recordando en la casa ¿No crees niña?- Se atrevió a sugerir

-¡No!- Contestó apresuradamente, tal vez demasiado- Prefiero estar aquí si no te importa- trató de corregir dulcemente

-A mi no, pero y si Sasuke…

-Sasuke lo entenderá

-Mira le he traído esto para comer niña, al menos quédeselo ¿Si?

-Está bien Ara-kun, lo comeré- sonrió de forma dulce. Dulce por que el chico a su lado no merecía un trato cruel, siempre se había mostrado lindo y amable antes Sakura, le mostraba respeto y en esa fría casa, era su único amigo

-Pero todo completo ehh que no quiero que se enferme-Casi ordenó

-¡Claro Ara-kun!-

Las telarañas del desengaño, se entretejen una a una en más de una vida, el pequeño hilo toma un desprevenido corazón y siembra en él el deseo de la codicia, el odio, la crueldad, poco a poco logra complicar y confundir al corazón, hasta tejer su nido en la parte más oculta donde se guardan los secretos más profundos del alma. Pero esa ambiciosa araña, hija de la maldad, no detiene su tarea ahí; sino en cambio, sega la vista, turba los sentidos y se extiende hilo por hilo a la gente cercana.

El amor es un poderoso motor que fácilmente puede volcarse en odio e ira hacia cualquiera que pudiera lastimar el objeto preciado, un corazón receloso es presa fácil de aquella araña

Tanto esfuerzo por tratar de recuperar las memorias no valió de nada, esa manzana era producto vivo de aquella telaraña.

Primera mordida- Sakura recordó una sonrisa más que hermosa… "El plata otra vez"

Segunda mordida- Unos cálidos brazos, aquellos que reconocía. Aquellos que amaba, esa hermosa luna sonreía

Tercera Mordida- y la kunoichi apresuró a comer- cuarta mordida, el plata fue remplazado por unos penetrantes ojos negros

La quinta mordida la dio dudosa, se sentía confundida, el entorno a su alrededor dio vueltas, todo giraba; cielo y luna, blanco y negro.

Sexta mordida y todo se volvió negro y borroso, su memoria se fue de nuevo, el sentimiento de soledad volvió esta vez para quedarse, las piernas le fallaron, los ojos más grandes y llorosos ahora, intentaban desesperadamente alejar la realidad, mediante las palmas sujetas a la cabeza. Los ojos llorosos tornaban al cielo, buscando consuelo, la hermosa luna que iluminaba la noche fue eclipsada por una enorme nube, convirtiendo la noche instantáneamente en una noche de luna nueva

Cayó al suelo, olvidando todo

-Es hora de volver con Sasuke- Dijo ayudándola a incorporarse- Sakura… sabes que él te ama ¿No es cierto?

-Sí, Ara-kun, lo sé

Fin flash back

Era cierto que no recordaba nada, nada de la noche anterior, más sin embargo su cuerpo le recordaba fragmentos desperdigados en su mente, sus brazos le ardían, producto de las incesantes caricias del Uchiha. Sus labios, rojos, hinchados y resentidos por el contacto del moreno también. Pero su corazón…frío, congelado, su alma vacía como si hubiese perdido algo valioso. Eso fue lo único que detuvo al poseedor de la mirada sharingan aquella noche.

Una vez más dio vueltas sobre la cama, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo raro que resultaba todo esto

Flash back

Sakura semidesnuda entre los fornidos brazos del peli negro, más empeño no pudo poner él, su amor por ella creció y creció con cada día, con cada hora que pasaba lejos de ella.

Todo lo vio perdido se día el fatídico día en que su familia, las personas que más amaba y respetaba fueron arrancadas de sus infantiles manos, sufrió, lloro, rogo por ser él el que muriera.

No conforme con eso la vida le muestra que el asesino de todo su clan fue Itachi, el ser más despreciable que desde entonces odiaría, durante toda su vida lo odiaría, su vida tornada de repente de un mundo de juegos infantiles en una vida repleta de venganza, ira y odio hacia el único familiar vivo que le quedaba

Sin embargo había una persona que Sasuke odiaba más que a Itachi: El mismo, porque muy en el fondo no podía odiar a su hermano ¿Cómo odiarlo? Fue el ser que más amo en toda su vida, porque fue el único que lo reconoció porque fue el único que estuvo todo el tiempo sosteniéndolo, dándole apoyo…queriéndolo

La más terrible de las noticias fue dada solamente hacia él, definitivamente el destino no era amable, debió hacer algo realmente malo en su última vida para tener que pagarlo en esta, su alma dolosa lloró lágrimas de sangre al enterarse que aquel hermoso ser no era un traidor o un asesino, no, más antes un héroe, un hermano, un ejemplo, una persona que realmente supo amar, y sacrificó su vida en nombre de la paz

Su lindo hermano mayor siempre al servicio de su pequeño hermano, más dolor no pudo soportar, se desquebrajó totalmente, y por primera vez en tantos años, lloro, lloro como nunca al mar, al sol, a aquella persona que jamás volvería a ver, su dolor fue tan intenso tan inexplicable que las lágrimas de sangre que emanaron de sus ojos vinieron con sangre directa de su corazón

Fue sólo entonces cuando se puso a reflexionar todos y cada uno de los errores que cometió, no supo defender a su hermano, la persona que siempre vio primero por Sasuke antes que por el mismo, sólo juzgó que fue cierto que él, su querido hermano, mató a sangre fría a toda la familia suya. Tuvo la oportunidad de tener una segunda familia y la desperdició dejó atrás a un hermano, a un excelente maestro, a todas esas personas que poco a poco se convirtieron en parte esencial de su vida, pues le dieron alegrías, risas, llantos, era capaz de dar la vida por todos y cada uno de ellos, y con nadie fue más cruel, que con Sakura

¡Sakura! fue entonces cuando pensó en ella… La chica que siempre lo espero, que siempre estuvo con él, que siempre lo amo. ¡No podía cometer el mismo error y juzgar antes de tiempo! Era cierto que ella era infantil, pero a pesar de eso su amor por él perduró, hasta en las cosas más horribles que él hizo

Sólo por ella, y por la esperanza de volver a sentir su corazón latir nuevamente, incluso si esa posibilidad era remotamente nula.

Las circunstancias lo habían llevado a Danzo, y a toda la historia de la antigua Konoha y los ancianos, más sin embargo, tuvo a bien retomar otro camino, y sólo atacarlos a ellos, dio muerte por muerte, porque era justo; la muerte de los ancianos y Danzo, por la muerte de Itachi.

Konoha no merecía sufrir, si fue digna de ser defendida por Itachi, también debía serlo por él, porque fue lo que su hermano amo.

Ahora Sakura, Naruto y Konoha eran todo lo que tenía, amaba con todo el corazón a Sakura, porque ella siempre estuvo para él, y planeaba regresar a Konoha tan sólo para estar con ella, volvería como el hombre que se deshizo de la basura que atosigaba a Konoha, volvería y todo sería tal como antes, pero ese maldito Kakashi tenía que interponerse.

Pero los demonios del pasado, no deben moverse de su sitio, porque no hay razón alguna para rememorar lo que ya no puede afectarte, Kakashi fue el pasado de Sakura y ahora que importaba, ella seguía amándolo, porque eligió estar a su lado antes que quedarse con su antiguo sensei, pero entonces ¿Por qué le costaba tanto estar con él?

Sentía que todas y cada una de las caricias que él le daba, no servían para nada, ella continuaba fría, imparcial y sin mucho afán de que él continuara, el la deseaba

No toleraba la mera imagen de Sakura con Kakashi tan siquiera pensar que … le enfermaba, ¡No, Sakura era suya, y no iba a permitir que nadie la arrebatara de sus brazos! Ya una vez le habían quitado lo más preciado que tenía en la vida, no iba a volver a permitir que eso volviera a suceder, esta vez no, la vida no tenía derecho a ser tan cruel con él.

Lo había burlado, engañado, y humillado de la peor manera, al menos en esto debía ganar, tenía que estar con Sakura, por derecho o por karma, la vida tenía que restituirle algo de felicidad a causa del inmenso dolor por el que tuvo que pasar.

Pero no, una vez más se equivocó, y el cruel destino no perdona, las suaves miradas que su cerezo le daba siempre; esta vez, eran frías, vacías, con carentes de sentimiento. Se lleno de tristeza y de dolor al saber que ese hermoso ser, puede que ya no fuese más de él.

Impotencia, rabia, más dolor, fueron las espadas que atravesaron el alma del portador Sharingan,

-Sakura, sabes yo te…- La frase se dejó así misma ser cortada, él no podía permitirse esa clase de arrebatos- Sabes que no hay nada que desee más en estos momentos que estar contigo- De manera repentina se apartó de ella, tomando asiento en la cama a su lado, mientras esperaba a que ella se incorporara también-

-Y con nadie más…créemelo, pero veo que a ti, no te interesa- cuanto le costaba decir aquello, pues decirlo era ciertamente, aceptarlo. La mirada granate se ensombreció, recordándole a Sakura al pequeño Sasuke de la academia, del que tanto se enamoró, esos simples gestos le recordaron aquella dulce carita, que mostraba tener un corazón puro, pero lleno de dolor, unos ojos llorosos y orgullosos que escondían dentro el escozor de un alma herida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su rostro mostró ternura para con el moreno

- No te inquietes mi amor, es sólo que no te recuerdo- al intentar darle el beso tan esperado esta vez fue él el que se separo de ella, dejándola sola en la habitación

-Es sólo… que no te recuerdo- murmuró al viento, quedándose sola ante la partida de Sasuke, pero este detuvo su caminar en el umbral de la puerta, y con ese mismo rostro perteneciente al pequeño Sasuke atino tan solo a decir

-No podemos seguir así, si no me amas prefiero…-No podía, no simplemente no podía completar la frase, sabía que un futuro sin Sakura era algo que no quería llegar a ver, era algo para lo cual no estaba preparado emocionalmente- Mañana- cortó de tajo el enunciado- Mañana volveré, y espero que tengas una decisión para entonces- dio la media vuelta y se fue, estaba demasiado lastimado y confundido para continuar ¿Realmente quería perder a Sakura?¿Qué tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer por amor?

El amor es un poderoso veneno capaz de llevar a la locura incluso a la razón más firme.

"_Mañana"_- pensó tristemente Sakura

Fin del flashback

Después de que se marchara Sasuke, Sakura se había quedado pensativa, reflexionando acerca de su posible futuro, ¿Es que acaso sentirá algo por Sasuke algún día? Digo ¿Deberás lo amaba? Se había quedado aturdida desde ese instante, ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse de su sitio, no al menos hasta que el Sol se dejó ver a lo lejos más allá de las montañas de su ventana, sólo entonces comenzó a moverse, incomoda como si su cuerpo no perteneciera a ella misma, como si su alma quisiese escapar por si sola he irse para dejarla a ella y a su razón discutir con el orgullo Uchiha

Esta vez como tantas otras desde hacía unos meses fue Ara-kun quien le daba los buenos días a la peli rosa.

-Buenos días, niña Sakura- dijo con su peculiar sonrisa, ese chico ciertamente le recordaba a alguien, tal vez fuese a Naruto, pues siempre mostraba una sonrisa como la de su zorruno amigo, incluso más reluciente, o más enigmática. Pero al procesar el saludo en su cabeza, instantáneamente cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con la manta a su lado y se limitó a bajar la vista

-Ara-kun por favor vete, no estoy disponible

-Yo, lo siento niña- se dio la vuelta y con tono amable y comprensible continuo- puede vestirse ahora si lo quiere, pero sabe, no debería ponerse tan nerviosa por alguien como yo, después de todo yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño, o siquiera pensar en usted como otra cosa, sé perfectamente cuanto la ama Sasuke-sama

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la chica

-Además- prosiguió- no tiene porque apenarse con el simple hecho de haber dormido ayer con el señor…

-No paso nada- contesto en tono fúnebre, interrumpiendo la frase del chico

-No tiene por que decírmelo, no os lo he preguntado, pero ya que tiene esa confianza conmigo, la cual agradezco profundamente, puedo preguntar el porqué

-Es sólo que…. Aún no recuerdo

-mm todo llegará a su tiempo, sólo debe esperar, no desespere. Le sonrió el chico

-No me preocupa eso, sino que él no me pueda esperar- Realmente le preocupaba perder a la única persona que podía recordar parcialmente

-Sabrá hacerlo, se lo digo- dijo nuevamente dándose la vuelta pues la kunoichi había terminado de ponerse su ropa de nuevo- tome niña Sakura, he escuchado que las manzanas son muy buenas para la memoria

-Gracias Ara-kun- sonrió y tomó la manzana para comenzar a comerla

-Pero recuerda como conoció a Sasuke-sama ¿No?

-Claro que si, ambos íbamos en el mismo equipo, él era un arrogante, y un antisocial pero era el chico más popular de toda la academia, recuerdo que tenía esa mirada fría pero detrás de ella podías ver un grado de dulzura inimaginable, vivimos tantas cosas en ese equipo

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me las cuenta todas ellas? Quiero saber cómo era Sasuke-sama de pequeño

-Claro, te lo contaré todo

Las horas pasaban, y Sakura seguía en aquella habitación a la que había llegado hace apenas unos meses atrás, estaba tan emocionada por contar la historia de aquel su primer amor, tan emocionada como nunca antes desde que llego y comía y reía y contaba apresuradamente todo detalle a Ara-kun, quien no perdía detalle alguno. Poco a poco sentía que recordaba y recordaba más a Sasuke, que recordaba el por qué lo amaba tanto, pero había algo, algo que no la dejaba tranquila, que no le daba tregua; sin embargo era tan grande su gozo que prefirió dejar de lado su instinto y continuar en aquel camino "correcto" La realidad estaba cerca

Y Ara-kun tan sólo la escuchaba reír y de vez en cuando preguntaba cosas a Sakura, mientras se dedicaba a alimentarla de manzanas

El cuadro de la realidad poco a poco fue tomando forma, las piezas faltantes se reconstruían una a una, después de todo ahora recordaba al menos un poco a ese chico del que tanto se enamoró.

Con cada palabra, podía notar una pincelada más en aquel cuadro guardado en su memoria sobre el menor de los Uchiha. Recordaba a aquel niño lindo, pero arrogante, que siempre estuvo para ella, que aunque frío e indiferente, siempre la procuraba y protegía, no porque fuese su deber sino porque parecía hacerlo por verdadero interés, como aquellas veces durante la misión de las olas, como cuando invadieron la aldea de Konoha, podía mencionar tantas y tantas veces más en las que Sasuke había acudido a protegerla.

Su mirada impasible e insensible, solía suavizarse cuando se trata de ella y de Naruto, aunque el azabache en un momento pensó en matar a Naruto ella jamás llego siquiera a imaginar que pudiera hacer eso, porque sabía que el chico lo quería cual hermano, y el amor que Sasuke procuraba para ella debía ser genuino, detrás de esa máscara de dolor que ahora portaba, sabía que aún se escondía aquel niño con sentimientos hermosos que conoció en la academia.

Ahora por fin podía sentir su afecto hacia Sasuke, que si bien aun no era amor, tenía grandes esperanzas de florecer en el futuro.

Finalmente termino su relato, y se sentía llena de vida, dispuesta a curar el corazón Uchiha.

-Sabes Ara-kun, tengo deseos de salir un momento

-¿Se siente mejor ahora niña? Porque así es como se ve- En momento ninguno este chico paraba de darle sonrisas a la dueña de la mirada jade

-Sí, creo que estoy mejor, tengo deseos de ver a Sasuke, ¿Tienes idea alguna de donde pueda estar?

-Desde luego, debe estar en los campos de entrenamiento que hay en la cercanía, saliendo por la puerta de atrás camine 400 metros al norte y lo encontrará

-Ok, entiendo, gracias por tu tiempo… y por las manzanas también- La kunoichi dio media vuelta, emprendiendo el paso hacia el que ahora era consideraba dueño de su amor

-Buena suerte…futura señora Uchiha, espero que no me defraude, Sasuke de verdad le necesita, y yo….necesito a Sasuke-

De manera inesperada el hermoso rostro de aquel chico de piel pálida se volcó en un instante en una mueca de odio despectivo, como si el mal se encontrara anidando en su corazón

Las telarañas del destino suelen entretejerse sobre el tiempo, los sentimientos tienden a cambiar por eso, pero ¿Es posible desenredar las telarañas y volver el tiempo atrás? Lo que una vez fue objeto de admiración puede tornarse en odio después, hasta el corazón más puro es susceptible de odiar si se sabe administrar la dosis correcta de veneno para impedir que se cure

En aquella tarde, las nubes se arremolinaban sobre el Sol, provocando que momentáneamente el hermoso astro rey fuera eclipsado por aquellas nubes traviesas, sobre el campo de entrenamiento ubicado a mitad del bosque, un chico peli negro, con los ojos cansados, y perlado de sudor, se hallaba literalmente tirado en el suelo contemplando aquel espectáculo natural que representaba el cielo

Su respiración daba un vaivén mientras que a compas el sube y baja de su pecho lo acompañaba, pero su cuerpo no era el único que se encontraba cansado y lastimado, más bien este, su cuerpo, le hacía compañía a su alma,

"_Por estrés mental el cuerpo tiende a colapsar también"_

Había escuchado esas palabras alguna vez, y cómo deseaba que fuera real, quería colapsar y dormir, dormir para poder olvidarlo todo. Pero se negaba su maldito corazón ¡En condenada hora se le ocurrió aparecer! Ese maldito corazón suyo no le dejaba olvidar, no quería olvidar a Sakura, la amaba con toda el alma.

Una vez más lo intentó, se puso en pie dispuesto a continuar atacando todo cuanto se encontraba, lo cual cabe aclarar no era mucho desde que hubiese arrasado con todo a su paso a su mera llegada.

-¡Chidori!- Un millar de aves se escuchó en el viento y un fuerte impacto fue depositado en una roca para posteriormente partirse en pedazos esta, y por vigésima vez el chico de cabellera negra y mirada sharingan cayó al suelo agotado, y golpeo al suelo, pero esta vez unas lágrimas acompañaron ese atormentador cansancio

-¡¿Por qué? Grito al viento – Porque no puedo simplemente ser feliz, yo jamás hice algo malo como para recibir esta vida, desde muy pequeño mi destino fue elegid, y ahora que pretendo cambiar y vivir como cualquier buen persona ¿Por qué no puedo? – La curtidora sal, volcada en pequeños ríos escurría por sus ojos, no simplemente no podía ser cierto ¿Por qué amar duele tanto? De pequeño nadie te advierte que esto puede resultar tan doloroso, enamorarse definitivamente era una basura, otro pensamiento no podía recorrer la cabeza del azabache, pues sentía el corazón estrujado, el alma rota y el cuerpo desfallecido

Sin embargo al caer nuevamente sobre el forraje, miró a distancia aquel cielo, aquel hermoso sol siendo opacado por las nubes de mediodía ¿De veras había pasado tanto tiempo divagando como para que se hiciera tan tarde?

Estaba tan cansado que sólo atinó a dejar sus pensamientos divagar y esperar el sueño, el dulce y tan esperado sueño, que le traería paz, al menos eso no podía negarle la vida

-Quisiera saber qué piensas ahora de mí Sakura, como me ven tus ojos… ¿Qué tanto cambio tu opinión respecto a mi? Lo único que quiero es al menos poder tener tu interés, para algún día poder convertirlo en amor para mí y para nadie más… Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, por favor no te vayas de mi lado

Y sin más el hermoso y tranquilizador sueño vino a él, sin que supiera que aquella chica por quien tanto suspiraba estaba en su búsqueda

Xxxxx

Xx

X

Continuará

X

XX

Xxxxx

Y bien aquí termina mi capitulo, ahhh tuve estancamiento en este historia, no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en actualizar deberás lo siento emm… espero que les siga gustando la historia y que puedan continuarla, jeje no saben como me alegran sus reviews, por fa dejen su opinión entre mas reviews halla pues se me olvida mas fácil que tengo tareas y me dedico a continuar la historia jeje.

Bueno como siempre saluditos de mi Lilith's angel para ustedes. Ahh y si alguien tiene algún reto para mi, por fa escríbanme aca para pues hacerlo jeje… los invito a leer también Enamorada de mi enemigo esta bueno jejej (claro es mi historia como no diría eso ¬¬ mmm bueno juzguen ustedes vale?)

¡Gracias por leer! Ja ne!


End file.
